Princesse Riza
by Serleena
Summary: Fic inspirée du film Princesse Mononoké. Le récit d'une jeune femme vivant dans les bois, et d'un prince maudit.
1. L'enfant des bois

**Et voilà la nouvelle fic. On commence par l'enfance de Riza, du moins le tout début. **

**Les personnages de FMA ne sont pas à moi, tous les autres si. Disclaimer valable pour toute la fic.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cette histoire se déroule en des temps très lointains. A cette époque, les forêts recouvraient en grande partie Amestris, pays plus petit que celui que l'on connait aujourd'hui. Dans ces forêts vivaient des bêtes immenses, esprits des animaux et enfants de la déesse de la nature. Ces créatures étaient douées de la parole et possédaient donc une intelligence humaine. Pendant des siècles, hommes et bêtes vivèrent en harmonie. A présent, tout a changé. Les hommes sont toujours plus nombreux, et ils arrachent les arbres. Ce qui a le don de rendre fou les esprits de la nature. Ainsi, depuis plusieurs années, les animaux énormes entrent en conflit avec l'être humain. C'est ce qui arriva encore cette fois-ci.

Un bûcheron décida de s'installer avec sa femme dans une forêt. La dame attendait leur premier enfant. Le mari revendait son bois à la cité la plus proche, et parfois sculptait des objets ou fabriquait outils et portes.

« Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui, ma chérie ?» demanda le mari en entrant.

« Lourde. Notre enfant ne devrait plus tarder à venir au monde. Je préfèrerais être en ville plutôt qu'ici.» répondit la femme qui tricotait.

« La dernière commande a été bonne, j'ai pu gagner assez d'argent pour y aller le temps que le bébé arrive.» annonça le mari en suspendant son gilet.

Sa femme afficha alors un large sourire. Pouvoir aller mettre son enfant monde dans un endroit où elle pourrait recevoir l'aide nécessaire la rassurait beaucoup. Ici ils étaient coupés de tout. Elle annonça qu'elle préparait leurs affaires immédiatement. Se levant ensuite avec difficultés, la jeune femme se rendit dans la chambre. Puis elle attrapa un sac, et commença à rassembler quelques habits. Son mari vint l'aider, et en fin de matinée ils chargèrent le sac sur la charrette.

Il leur faudrait une journée entière pour arriver à la cité la plus proche. Puis ils devraient trouver où loger, et un docteur. Le couple passa la nuit dans la charrette. Le matin suivant, ils arrivèrent dans la cité. Les gens s'affairaient, naviguant entre les étals des divers marchands. Certains commerçants attendaient sur le pas de leur boutique. Le mari continua son chemin, cherchant une auberge. Il stoppa à la première qu'il croisa.

« Oui j'ai de la place encore. L'auberge n'est pas bien grande, mais ça ira.» fit le tenancier des lieux.

« Merci. Pouvez-vous me dire où je peux trouver un médecin ?»

« En sortant d'ici, c'est tout droit puis troisième rue à gauche. Maître Yendao.»

Le mari le remercia, puis aida sa femme à gravir les escaliers. La chambre dans laquelle ils logeraient était petite. Le lit prenait à lui seul les trois quarts de la place. Sur une table au fonds de la pièce, une bassine avec un pichet. Et près du lit, une commode surmontée d'un miroir. L'homme alla déposer leur paquetage près du lit.

« Je vais aller nous présenter au médecin. Repose-toi en attendant.» annonça l'homme.

Son épouse acquiesça et s'allongea sur le lit. Quelques jours plus tard, les premières contractions arrivèrent. Le médecin, un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche et lisse se précipita à son chevet. Le mari sortit de la chambre, et fit les cent pas dans le couloir. On était l'après-midi. Après de longues heures d'attente, les cris d'un nourrisson se firent entendre. Aussitôt le mari entra. Sa femme était en nagen, mais heureuse. Le médecin emmaillota l'enfant.

* * *

« C'est une fille.» annonça-t-il en la donnant à la mère.

« Oui, voilà Riza.» sourit la mère.

L'époux s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit. Le bébé avait déjà un petit duvet blond sur la tête. Il lui caressa la tête un instant. La petite prenait sa première tétée. Le couple remercia le médecin, et le mari se chargea de le régler. Il fut décidé que le séjour serait prolongé, afin que la mère puisse bien se remettre. Près d'une semaine après la naissance de Riza, les nouveaux parents retournèrent dans leur cabane. Le voyage avait pris une bonne partie des économies, et pour vivre et nourrir l'enfant il leur faudrait redoubler d'ardeur au travail. Les mois passèrent. Riza grandissait, en bonne santé. Elle avait six mois désormais.

L'âge où tout commença pour elle. Un jour, une créature de la forêt s'approcha de l'habitation. Les yeux dorés observèrent le père qui sciait un arbre. Un grondement inaudible s'échappa de la gorge de la bête.

« Encore en train de dévaster la forêt, maudit humain. Je ne peux plus permettre cela.» fit la bête.

Les yeux disparurent. L'homme ne s'était aperçu de rien. A l'intérieur, Riza dormait, pendant que sa mère peignait les bibelots sculptés par son mari. Ils pourraient aller les vendre en ville, en plus d'apporter le bois demandé. Le soir tombait. Au dehors, le mari rangea ses outils. Le bois fut recouvert. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à rentrer, un rugissement le fit sursauter. Un énorme puma venait de surgir des bois. Il renversa le tas de bûches et se précipita vers l'homme. Ce dernier n'était pas de taille face au félin gigantesque.

Le mari se rua à l'intérieur de son logis. Le puma se précipita avec violence contre un mur. Il recommença, et le bois céda sous la force. Le couple fut contraint de fuir. La mère emporta son enfant, qui commençait à pleurer. Le puma fit irruption dans la maison. Ses pattes brisèrent une table, déchirèrent les rideaux. Le couple sortit dans la nuit. Par chance, le cheval utilisé pour transporter le bois était toujours là. Complètement affolé par l'arrivée du prédateur, il poussait des hennissements terrorisés.

« Vite, sur le chariot !» dit l'homme.

Sa femme s'empressa de monter. Lui se jucha sur le dos du cheval, coupa le lien qui le retenait et le lança au galop. Le puma se rua à leur poursuite. Le sol était caillouteux, et le soir commençait à tomber. La femme regardait la bête qui paraissait gagner du terrain. Si jamais elle les rattrapait ils étaient morts. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de se défendre. Pour le moment, la jeune maman serrait son enfant affolé contre elle. Le chariot rebondissait sur les pierres, et elle craignait qu'il ne se renverse.

« Courage mon amour, il ne pourra pas nous suivre longtemps. Les pumas ne sont pas des coureurs.» fit le mari.

Effectivement, le puma parut se fatiguer. La mère esquissa un sourire. C'était bientôt terminé. Tout à coup, la roue du chariot roula sur un trou dans le sol. La mère retomba brutalement en arrière ... et lâcha son enfant. Le petit être vola, et atterrit dans un buisson.

« RIZA ! MON BEBE !!» hurla la mère.

Le père voulut opérer un demi-tour. C'est alors que le puma surgit, en plein devant eux. Le félin feula devant le cheval. L'équidé se cabra, et fila dans une autre direction. Son maître ne parvint pas à le retenir à temps. Le cheval fonça droit vers une falaise. La chute fut vertigineuse. Le puma approcha du bord, et contempla la scène. Puis il s'en fut. Et alors qu'il s'en retournait chez lui, des cris parvinrent à ses oreilles. Intrigué l'animal alla voir. Un enfant était niché au creux d'un buisson, pleurant et agitant les mains.

« Tu es sûrement cette petite que la femme a lâché.» dit le puma.

* * *

La bête fixa le nourrisson durant un moment. Ensuite, elle ouvrit la gueule aux crocs impressionnants et se pencha vers l'enfant. Le puma souleva le bébé, et l'emporta. Ses cris résonnèrent un moment dans les bois, suscitant la curiosité des habitants. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, le puma s'arrêta et déposa le nourrisson. Deux petits pumas sortirent d'un trou et accoururent assez maladroitement. Leur mère s'allongea, et présenta ses mammelles.

« Je devrais te dévorer, mais en tant que mère ...» dit-elle en poussant Riza.

L'enfant se calma en sentant une mammelle gorgée de lait. Les petits pumas tétaient à côté, pas du tout gênés par le nouveau membre de la portée.

« J'ai entendu cette humaine t'appeler Riza, je vais donc continuer à t'appeler ainsi.» reprit la femelle.

Riza fut donc adoptée par Merwen, la mère puma. Bientôt, la petite se mit à faire ses premiers pas. Ses frères félins gambadaient déjà autour d'elle.

« Allez Riza, suis-moi !» fit l'un des petits.

« Tu as bien grandi Riza, et ce que tu porte ne te suffit déjà plus.» fit Merwen quand l'enfant tomba contre son flanc.

Riza aggrippa la fourrure, et se redressa. Elle leva la tête vers sa mère adoptive. Le félin cligna des yeux, et lui lécha le visage. Ce soir, elle irait chez les humains dérober de quoi réchauffer sa fille. N'étant pas pourvue d'une fourrure, elle avait besoin de vêtement.

« Le clan des chimpanzés m'aidera peut-être à te couvrir.» reprit Merven, pendant que Riza repartait.

« Ici Riza !» reprit un des enfants de Merwen, en agitant la queue.

L'enfant émit un son intéressé, et tituba vers le petit. La nuit venue, Merwen transporta Riza vers l'arbre où vivait le clan des chimpanzés. Réputés sages de la forêt, ils seraient de bon conseil. Le doyen de la tribu et le chef vinrent à l'appel de Merwen.

« N'est-ce pas une petite d'homme que je vois entre tes pattes, Merwen ?» interrogea le chef.

Le bébé, calé contre les grandes pattes du puma, dévisageait les singes de ses yeux marrons rouges.

« Si, elle se nomme Riza et c'est ma fille.» répondit le félin.

« Et c'est not' soeur.» ajouta un de ses petits.

« Comment cet enfant a-t-elle atterri entre tes pattes Merwen ? Ne devrais-tu pas la remettre à ses parents ?» questionna le doyen.

« Ses parents sont morts. Je suis venue vous voir, car Riza n'a pas de fourrure et a donc besoin de choses pour la protéger du froid.» répondit Merwen.

« Les hommes appellent cela vêtements. Tu as été généreuse en adoptant cette enfant d'humain. Nous t'aiderons, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de faire ses vêtements seule.» répndit le doyen.

« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous. J'apporterais ce qu'il faut.» conclut Merwen.

« Aaahaa !» fit Riza lorsqu'elle la souleva du sol.

Le soir, le puma se rendit près de la cabane dévastée des parents de Riza. Là, elle trouva des habits, suffisamment petits pour l'enfant. Le puma considéra les vêtements, puis les balaya d'un coup de patte. Trop petits. Toutefois, elle avait une idée précise de ce qu'elle cherchait. Le félin ressortit, et marcha jusqu'à la cité endormie. En passant devant une vitrine, elle découvrit des vêtements. D'un coup de tête, elle défonça la porte. Il s'agissait de faire vite à présent. Le puma prit les affaires les plus petites qu'elle découvrait, et autant que sa gueule pouvait en emporter.

Ceci fait, elle retourna à toute pattes vers la forêt.

* * *

Les singes les attendaient, près de sa tanière. Riza dormait déjà. Les primates examinèrent ce que le félin avait ramené. Ils donnèrent leur assentiment. Avec leurs mains, ils parviendraient à habiller Riza. Les premiers essais eurent lieu de lendemain. Des femelles du groupe retrouvèrent Merwen.

« Allons-y. Meyko a vécu chez des hommes, elle sait donc comment faire.» fit une femelle en tournant la tête vers une camarade.

« Je les ai vus porter ces choses, mais je ne sais pas trop comment ils les mettent.» répondit Meyko.

« Nous trouverons bien.» dit Merwen.

Les deux femelles commencèrent par ôter les habits trop serrés et déchirés du bébé. Celle-ci en eut l'air ravie et gazouilla. Ensuite, la camarade de Meyko attrapa un vêtement dans le tas, et l'enfila à Riza. Il s'avéra que c'était en pantalon, bien trop grand pour la petite. De ce fait, elle était rentrée toute entière dans une jambe. Seule le haut de sa tête et ses yeux dépassaient. Les animaux contemplèrent le résultat.

« Ca ne doit pas être ça.» commenta la femelle.

Les deux frères de Riza se roulaient par terre de rire.

« Non, si je me souviens bien, c'est pour les pattes arrières. Voyons s'il y en a un plus petit.» dit Meyko.

Elle commença par extraire Riza du pantalon. Le bébé décida d'en profiter pour aller voir ailleurs. Mais sa mère lui barra la route et la reposa près des femelles chimpanzés. L'une prit Riza, la mis sur le dos et lui tendit les chevilles, pendant que Meyko parvint à mettre le pantalon, en douceur.

« Et voilà, on a déjà le bas.»

Riza roula sur le ventre et se remit debout. Ses frères vinrent l'entourer. Meyko attrapa une veste.

« Voyons ... pas de trou pour la tête.»

« Néanmoins y'a la place pour les pattes avant, donc on doit pouvoir lui mettre.» fit sa camarade.

« Si on la retrouve.» reprit Meyko.

Riza avait filé, peu intéressée par les chiffons. Merwen se chargea d'aller chercher l'enfant. Ses frères l'avaient entraînée un peu plus loin.

« Ne l'éloignez pas tant que nous n'avons pas fini.» lança Merwen.

« Mais on fait que la suivre nous.» répondit un des petits.

Merwen souleva Riza par le pantalon. La petite qui avait attrapé une branche, protesta. Pas question qu'elle retourne là-bas sans son jouet. Merwen tira, Riza tint bon.

« Attends m'man, je vais t'aider.» lança un des petits.

Merwen le vit se suspendre à la branche. Celle-ci allait casser, et par la force des choses lui cingler le flanc. Avant qu'elle n'aie pu protester, un craquement se fit entendre. La branche siffla, et frappa Merwen qui ferma les yeux sous la douleur.

« Et voilà !» fit triomphalement son fils.

« --.»

Le puma ramena Riza, qui tenait toujours sa branche. Elle s'en servit d'ailleurs pour en flanquer un coup sur le museau de Meyko.

« Aïe ! Désolée ma petite, mais tu jouera plus tard.»

Meyko lui confisqua la branche. Ce qui entraîna une réaction bien prévisible.

« OOOUUIIIIIIN !!»

Les deux femelles se hérissèrent à l'entente d'un cri si perçant.

« Faut lui rendre sa branche.» conseilla un des petits pumas.

Meyko remit le bâton dans la main de Riza, qui se calma petit à petit. Le chimpanzé lui mis la veste tant bien que mal. Merwen les remercia et s'excusa pour le coup de bâton. Les femelles regagnèrent leur arbre. Riza continua à grandir au sein de la famille des pumas. Les hommes pour leur part, arrachaient toujours plus d'arbes, ce qui inquiétait les animaux. Certains pensaient passer à l'attaque. Geste qui auraient des conséquences pour tous ...


	2. La malédiction

**Eh bien le premier chapitre vous a plu. Espérons qu'il en sera de même pour celui-là. L'autre personnage important rentre en scène, vous avez deviné qui.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Bien des années plus tard, dans un village lointain vivait une tribu dont les membres avaient été chassés par l'empereur. Par une journée ensoleillée, la chamane sortit en toute hâte de sa demeure.

« C'est une catastrophe !» s'exclama-t-elle.

« Que se passe-t-il chamane ?» demanda un homme tout près d'elle.

Il avait des cheveux noirs comme la nuit, noués en chignon sur le haut de la tête, ses yeux l'étaient tout autant et présentaient un éclat captivant. Le jeune homme portait la tenue traditionnelle de sa tribu : une tunique vert clair, aux manches longues et dont les pans étaient croisés sur sa poitrine. Le bas était un pantalon serré, et ses pieds étaient chaussés de chaussures marron clair en peau.

« Mon prince, tout le monde doit rentrer au villlage, je sens un grand danger qui nous menace !» répondit la vieille chamane.

« J'y vais !»

Le prince attrapa son arc, et courut vers l'écurie. Des cerfs blancs s'y trouvaient, il attrapa le sien qu'il sella. Puis il le lança au galop hors du village. Certains étaient partis chasser, d'autres étaient à la pêche. Le jeune homme ordonna à tous ceux qu'ils trouvaient de retourner immédiatemment au village. Puis il retourna à son village. En chemin, il croisa trois jeune filles.

« Roy !» appela l'une d'elle en accourant.

« Yun, il faut rentrer tout de suite, la chamane nous rappelle.» annonça Roy.

« Je sais, l'ancien aussi.» répondit Yun.

« Alors faites vite, moi je vais rejoindre l'ancien.»

Il fit faire un demi-tour à son cerf. En avant du village se trouvait une haute tour de guet en bois. Roy sauta de sa monture, et entreprit de grimper par l'échelle. En chemin, il remarqua un bruissement dans le feuillage de la forêt. La chamane avait raison, quelque chose se rapprochait. Roy continua son ascension. Un homme âgé se trouvait déjà sur la plateforme de surveillance.

« Vénérable, je viens de voir quelque chose dans la forêt.» dit-il.

« Je sais mon prince. Et cette chose n'est ni humaine ni animale j'en ai peur.»

Les deux hommes fixèrent la forêt. Ce qui agitait les arbres et les faisaient chuter se rapprochait. Roy prit son arc et cala une flèche. Au pied de la tour, le cerf qui broutait releva la tête. Le danger l'avait alerté. La chose dans les bois arriva près d'un mur de pierre délimitant les terres des hommes.

Roy fronça les sourcils : qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? On avait l'impression que des centaines de limaces envahissaient la pierre. Et puis ... ça sortit. Une bête énorme, dotée de plusieurs pattes. On aurait pu croire que c'était une araignée géante, si seulement elle n'était pas si bizarre. Son corps grouillait de ces espèces de limaces noires, la tête était inexistante. Seuls des yeux d'un rouge lumineux permettait de distinguer l'avant de l'arrière.

Toujours est-il que ça fonçait vers eux. La lumière parut le ralentir un instant. Les limaces s'écartèrent révélant le museau d'un loup énorme. Il hurla un instant, puis reprit sa course vers le village. L'herbe s'asséchait sur son passage.

« C'est un démon ! Et il vient droit vers nous !» s'exclama l'ancien.

« Ne restons pas là ! Satori ! Fiche le camp !» s'exclama Roy à l'adresse de son cerf.

Mais pétrifié par la peur, la monture ne bougea pas. Il fallut que son maître décoche une flèche près de lui pour qu'il se décide enfin à fuir. Le démon percuta la tour. Sous la force, elle céda. Roy saisit le vieil homme, et toux deux chutèrent. Leur chute fut heureusement amortie par un arbre. Roy bondit hors des fourrés.

« Mon prince ! Surtout ne vous faites pas toucher ou vous serez maudit à votre tour !» cria l'ancien.

Mais Roy était déjà loin. Il siffla son cerf qui se précipita. Roy aggripa les andouillers et se mit en selle. Ayant le pied plus sûr qu'un cheval, le cerf put bondir aisément sur les rochers. Il arriva à dépasser le démon. Le prince se retourna pour s'adresser à lui.

« Ô créature des ténèbres, toi dont j'ignore le nom, calme ta colère et épargne notre village, je t'en conjure !»

Mais la bête poursuivit son chemin, sourde à ses supplications. Il était tout proche du village. Roy se décida à contre-attaquer. Il cala une flèche, et visa la seule partie visible du démon : ses yeux. _Fiiiit_ ! Touché. Le démon hurla de douleur. Il lança alors une tentacule composée de ses limaces, qui s'enroulèrent autour du bras du jeune homme. Le brun la trancha. Un peu bas, les trois jeunes filles de tout à l'heure virent passer le prince et la bête.

« Aaah quelle horreur ! C'est quoi ?» demanda l'une d'elle.

« Un démon ... vite restons pas là !» s'exclama Yun.

Le démon en question s'arrêta. Il se tourna vers les filles. Voilà des proies apparemment plus faciles. Aussitôt il se lança après elles. Roy fit faire demi-tour à son cerf blanc. Les filles couraient aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient. Au village, les gens se préparaient à l'attaque. Le prince rejoignit le démon, et lui décocha une autre flèche. Le démon hurla. Une dernière flèche lui fut infligée. Finalement, les limaces fondirent. Le loup bascula sur le côté.

* * *

« Le prince a réussi !» s'exclama-t-on au village.

Roy serra soudain les dents. Son avant-bras lui faisait atrocement mal. Ce qui composait le démon avait brûlé sa manche, et rongeait la peau. Il se laissa tomber au sol.

« Grand-frère !» s'exclama Yun.

Elle se précipita à ses côtés. Au village, on alla chercher la chamane. Un homme la porta sur son dos pour aller plus vite.

« Ecartez-vous de lui !» ordonna-t-elle à ceux qui entouraient le prince.

Yun avait retroussé sa manche, dévoilant les sillons noirs causés par le démon. La chamane versa de l'eau pure dessus. Roy serrait les dents. Ceci fait, elle s'approcha du loup qui perdait son sang.

« Ô toi dont j'ignore le nom, fils de l'ombre sache que nous célèbrerons les rites funéraires à l'endroit où tu es tombé. Puisse-tu regagner le monde des esprits en paix.»

La bête tourna un oeil vers elle, et se mit à parler.

« Répugnants insectes, je vous maudit ... vous connaîtrez l'amertune de ma haine en perdant un être cher ...»

La chair du loup fondit comme si on avait jeté un acide dessus. Il ne resta plus que ses os. Roy se releva, tenant son bras et s'approcha de la chamane.

« C'était un esprit de la forêt. Comment a-t-il pu se changer en démon ?» questionna-t-il.

« Mon prince, retrouve-moi dans ma maison. Ce qui s'est passé ici est très grave. Je dois interroger les pierres sacrées avant de pouvoir te répondre.» fit la sage du village.

Roy obéit. Il aurait le temps de se faire panser l'avant-bras. La chamane chargea des hommes d'ensevelir l'énorme squelette canin. Ensuite, elle célébra les rites funéraires comme promis. A la nuit tombée, la chamane retrouva le prince ainsi que des notables du village. L'aïeule disposa un large rectangle de tissu, sur lequel était brodé un cercle avec un triangle inversé au milieu, censé représenté la mère terre. La chamane lança ensuite des pierres rondes, colorées et lisses dessus.

« C'est bien ce que je craignais. Les pierres sacrées confirment le présage néfaste que j'ai vu ce matin. Mon prince, es-tu prêt à entendre leur verdict ?» demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, depuis que j'ai décidé d'attaquer le démon.» répondit Roy, assis en tailleur en face d'elle.

« Alors, défais ton bandage et montre à tous ton bras.»

Le brun ôta le pansement, dévoilant au regard des notables sa chair rongée.

« Tu as été maudit par le démon. J'ai trouvé la cause de sa transformation, cette pierre de métal se trouvait dans sa carcasse, où elle lui broyait les os et perçait ses intestins.» annonça la chamane.

Elle poussa une boule grise devant elle.

« Peut-on guérir le prince ? Il a risqué sa vie pour nous.» demanda le chef des guerriers.

« Il existe un moyen. Mon prince, tu devra quitter le village et te rendre vers le nord, dans la forêt où demeure le dieu de la nature. Lui seul pourra décider de te guérir, ou bien de laisser le poison te dévorer et te tuer. Ce voyage sera long, mais tu devra également porter un regard sans haine sur le monde.» répondit la chamane.

« Voilà déjà des siècles que nous avons été chassés de nos terres par l'empereur. Nous avons survécu dans cette région paisible, mais maintenant le dernier de nos princes doit se couper les cheveux et quitter le village. Les dieux se moquent de nous.» commenta le doyen de la tribu.

« Puisqu'il le faut, alors je partirai.» répondit Roy.

Il sortit un couteau, puis se tourna vers une table basse ornée d'encens. Là, il sectionna son chignon, marquant son appartenance à sa tribu et signifiant son départ. Les notables baissèrent la tête lorsqu'il accomplit ce geste. Ses cheveux noirs retombèrent librement.

« Tu connais la loi mon prince, nul n'assistera à ton départ. Adieu.» conclut la chamane.

Roy hocha la tête, et quitta la demeure de la chamane. Il se rendit d'abrod chez lui rassembler ses affaires. Il revêtit une cape en cuir, dont le col lui cachait une bonne partie du visage et se couvrit également la tête. Après quoi, il gagna les écuries où l'attendait Satori, son cerf. Alors que Roy se rendait vers l'entrée du village, il vit sa petite soeur le rejoindre.

* * *

« Yun, tu ne devrais pas être là, tu connais nos lois.» lança le prince.

« Je me fiche des lois, il fallait que je te donne quelque chose. Et que je te dise au revoir.» répondit Yun.

Roy descendit. Sa petite soeur retira le collier qu'elle portait et lui mit dans la main.

« Mais ! C'est ta dague de cristal je ne peux pas accepter.» protesta Roy.

La dague était en fait un petit morceau de cristal multicolore, taillée en pointe et attachée à une corde. Yun referma la main de son frère.

« S'il te plaît garde-la, elle te protègera et au moins tu pensera à moi, à notre village.»

Roy sourit, et passa la dague autour du cou. Puis il serra sa petite soeur contre lui.

« Je ne t'oublierais jamais, ne t'inquiète pas petite soeur.»

Il remonta ensuite sur son cerf blanc et partit. Roy chevaucha ainsi pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Lorsqu'il jugea qu'il fut assez loin, il installa son campement. Le prince donna sa ration à Satori. Le cerf se coucha près du feu et de son maître. Le beau brun contempla la dague de cristal. Les reflets du feu faisaient ressortir les multiples couleurs de cette étrange roche. La dague disparu sous les vêtements. Roy étendit un duvet, et s'enroula dedans. Satori posa la tête sur le sol, et ferma les yeux.

Le jour suivant, le prince se remit en route au lever du soleil.

Pendant des jours, il traversa des plaines vertes, franchit des collines, des montagnes, suivant la piste du loup géant. Son bras le brûlait de temps en temps, et il passait de l'eau fraîche pour calmer la douleur. Enfin, il arriva près d'un village. Mais à en juger par la fumée qui s'en dégageait, le lieu n'était pas calme. Lorsqu'il approcha, Roy se rendit compte que le village était attaqué. Des chevaliers s'affairaient à exterminer les villageois, qui imploraient leur pitié. Le brun plissa les yeux devant ce spectacle affligeant. La violence des hommes ...

« Là un cavalier !» entendit-il.

On l'avait repéré. Des flèches sifflèrent, Roy déguerprit. Des cavaliers se lancèrent à ses trousses.

« Nooon pitié !!» s'exclama une femme avant de tomber.

« Urgh !» fit Roy.

Son bras s'était soudainement mis à gonfler. La colère ... elle se déversa comme un torrent en lui. Une envie de tuer se répandit dans son être, comme la soif vous assèche. Irrésistible. Un grondement animal sortit de sa gorge. Ses yeux prirent un éclat rouge et la pupille se fendit. Le prince sentit également des démangeaisons au bout des doigts. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il sauta à bas de sa monture. Filant à une grande vitesse à ras du sol, il se rua vers un soldat dont il arracha la tête. Il revint ensuite vers ceux qui le poursuivaient. Jaillissant de nulle part, le prince se mit à taillader les chairs avec les griffes qui venaient de lui pousser. Les membres des soldats voltigèrent.

Il était à présent doué une agilité inhumaine. Les hommes étaient devenues des proies. Il lui fallait leur sang, il voulait les déchirer, les mordre, les briser. Le prince surprenait les hommes, pour bondir ensuite à leur gorge. Des crocs venaient de pousser, crocs qui perçaient la chair, mais aussi les cottes de mailles avec la même facilité. Les soldats furent pris de terreur. Ils cherchèrent à s'enfuir. Mais Roy les décimait un par un. Une fois sa colère apaisée, il revint près de sa monture.

* * *

Roy s'adossa à un arbre. Les yeux rouges et les griffes disparurent. Mais son bras le brûlait. Il porta un regard effaré sur le carnage qu'il venait de commettre. Cette malédiction était terrible. Le brun appela son cerf, et décampa. Il s'arrêta près d'une rivière, et passa son bras sous l'eau.

« Je comprends ce que la chamane a voulu dire, lorsqu'elle m'a demandé de porter un regard sans haine sur le monde.» dit-il.

Car sa haine interagissait avec sa malédiction. Qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire si la haine le submergeait ? Roy n'en revenait pas de la sauvagerie dont il avait fait preuve quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait arraché les membres de ces hommes comme s'ils n'avaient été que du papier. Le prince regarda une de ses mains. Et ces griffes ... elles avaient défigurés à jamais les survivants. Les soldats ne l'avaient pas poursuivi, pensant avoir trouvé un démon en lui.

Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort. Roy était maudit, maudit par un esprit de la forêt atteint d'un mal dont la douleur l'avait rendu fou. Folie dont Roy risquait fort d'être atteint s'il ne trouvait pas la forêt des esprits animaux à temps. Le séduisant prince sécha son bras blessé, et remit sa manche par-dessus. La route était encore longue. Roy pensa qu'il lui fallait renouveler ses provisions. Le prince fit de nouveau halte dans un village, pour acheter du riz.

Les gens du coin avaient entendu parler de cet homme qui avait vaincu plusieurs soldat à lui seul. Le prince, dont seuls les yeux étaient visible, tendit une pierre à la vendeuse.

« Voilà.»

« C'est quoi ça ? C'est pas de l'argent, rends-moi mon riz si tu n'as pas de quoi payer.» dit-elle en tendant la pierre dorée.

« Attends fais voir.» demanda un homme frêle et à petite moustache.

Il prit le caillou qu'il examina un instant.

« Mais tu es folle, tu viens de refuser de l'or ! Enfin si tu veux de l'argent pas de problème, je paie à sa place et je garde la pépite. Est-ce qu'il y a un changeur parmi vous ?» demanda-t-il à la cantonnade.

Roy pour sa part, s'en alla. Le bonhomme voulut le rattraper, mais la marchande le retint pour reprendre la pépite. L'homme rattrapa ensuite le prince.

« Hé ho te sauve pas comme ça, je ne sais même pas qui tu es ! Moi en tout cas c'est Yoki, moine. Je t'ai vu combattre tout à l'heure, vraiment impressionnant. Mais ... curieux également.» dit-il en se présentant.

Roy darda ses yeux noirs brûlants sur le gringalet. Puis il tourna légèrement la tête. Des hommes les suivaient, armés.

« Je sais oui, on est suivis. L'appât du gain ... allez, montrons-leur qu'on n'a pas peur de la vitesse. Autrement ils nous tueront dans notre sommeil.» fit Yoki.

Il fut le premier à s'élancer. Roy lança son cerf au galop, et ils distancèrent les bandits. Peu après, le prince raconta son histoire au moine qui faisait cuire le riz. Il ne lui inspirait guère confiance, cependant s'il avait une piste ...

« Un loup géant ? Eh bien, tu n'as pas eu de chance mon garçon.» commenta Yoki en touillant dans le petit chaudron, posé devant lui sur un feu.

« La piste s'est arrêtée près du village attaqué.» continua Roy.

« Normal. Tu as vu autour de nous ? Ce sont les restes d'un village que j'ai connu. Il ne reste plus personne. Toi tu te dis maudit, moi je dis que c'est le monde entier qui l'est. Allez mange donc, après tout c'est toi qui l'a acheté ce riz.» répondit Yoki.

Il tendit un bol à Roy. Ce dernier se disait que jamais il n'aurait dû se battre dans ce village. Des hommes étaient morts par sa faute, et d'une manière affreuse. Yoki se resservit, pendant que Roy mangeait petit bout par petit bout, assez tourmenté par les derniers évènements.

« Au fait, avez-vous déjà vu un objet de ce genre ?» demanda-t-il en montrant la pierre de métal trouvée dans le loup.

Yoki l'attrapa avec ses baguettes.

« Non.»

« C'était dans le corps du loup, c'est ce qui l'a rendu fou. Et qui l'a transformé en démon.» précisa le prince en reprenant la pierre.

« Tu devrais jeter un oeil au village de forgerons, près des montagnes. Ils pourraient te renseigner, et en plus ils vivent près d'une forêt où vivent des animaux gigasntesques.» reprit Yoki.

« Des animaux gigantesques ...» répéta le prince.

C'était là qu'il devait se rendre. La nuit tomba, et les deux hommes se couchèrent.


	3. Le village des forgerons

**Chapitre suivant ! On se rapproche de la rencontre royaisque. Roy arrive dans un village peuplé de forgerons, où il va apprendre quelques petites choses. Merci aux gens qui suivent, et bonne lecture !!**

* * *

« Riza ? Mère nous demande.»

« J'arrive mon frère.» répondit la jeune femme.

Le puma bientôt adulte trouvait sa soeur dans la tanière, en train d'aiguiser la pointe de sa lance. Riza était adulte à présent, et était devenue une bien belle jeune femme. Elle se considérait comme un puma, pas bien différente de sa famille adoptive. Riza avait appris à chasser, et était plutôt douée dans ce domaine. Vivant parmis des animaux, la blonde avait également développée une agilité hors norme. Elle termina son travail, puis sortit dans la nuit. Merwen l'attendait sur un piton rocheux. En bas sur le flanc de la montagne opposée, une colone d'hommes et de bêtes. Riza approcha de sa mère adoptive.

« Mère, c'est elle ?» interrogea la jeune femme.

« Oui Riza. Nous allons tenter de la tuer cette nuit-même. Toi et tes frères ferez diversion, pendant que j'attaquerais sur un autre flanc.» répondit Merwen.

« Espérons que le dieu de la nature nous accordera sa force. Pour que nous écrasions celle qui dévaste notre forêt.» répondit Riza.

Les deux autres pumas vinrent voir à leur tour. Tous quatre restèrent ainsi à observer les hommes de l'autre côté. Au bout d'un moment, Merwen se leva, et descendit de son rocher. Riza grimpa sur le dos d'un de ses frères. Les félins se fondirent dans la nuit, et se séparèrent pour mener l'assaut.

* * *

Roy avait quitté Yoki à l'aube, pendant que celui-ci dormait encore. Il lui avait malgré tout donné une piste. Le prince partit donc trouver le village de forgerons. Si c'étaient bien eux qui avait fabriqué cette balle de métal, il saurait peut-être le fond de cette histoire, et qui sait les convaincre d'arrêter leur fabrication. Car sinon, il y aurait de plus en plus de démons. Tantôt à pieds pour ménager son cerf, tantôt sur lui, Roy continuait son voyage. Il arriva bientôt près d'un cours d'eau. A sa surface flottaient des caisses, mais aussi des cadavres de boeufs. Le brun s'arrêta. Une catastrophe avait dû se produire pas loin.

Tout à coup, il découvrit le corps d'un homme. Descendant rapidement de sa monture, Roy se précipita vers lui.

« Il respire encore.» dit-il après avoir mis un doigt sous le nez de l'accidenté.

Un autre homme était coincé dans les pierres en travers du fleuve. Le prince commença par tirer hors de l'eau celui échoué sur la rive. Ensuite, il se rendit près du second homme. Soudain, les feuillages des fourrés sur l'autre rive bougèrent. Ils laissèrent la place à un gigantesque puma, aussi grand qu'un homme. Deux autres plus petits suivirent. Roy remarqua alors avec étonnement que l'un d'eux portait une jeune femme sur son dos. Elle était blonde avec de longs cheveux qui lui arrivaient en dessous des épaules.

Sa tenue se composait de vêtements en cuir, qui cachaient juste l'essentiel. Un haut qui couvrait la poitrine, et un pagne fendu très haut sur les cuisses. Elle ne portait pas de chaussures. Roy se camoufla entre deux branches d'arbres. Le plus grand des pumas était blessé, à en juger par la tache rouge sur son poitrail. La jeune femme tenta de soigner le grand fauve. L'animal la laissa faire. Puis elle tourna la tête vers l'endroit où Roy se tenait, et gronda. La femme s'interrompit, et le fusilla du regard. Roy ne bougea pas, soutenant son regard. Le puma blessé se leva et partit. La fille remonta sur le dos de l'un d'eux, pendant que le deuxième attrapait un boeuf échoué sur la rive. Ils disparurent dans les bois.

« Etrange, vraiment étrange.» commenta Roy.

Il revint à son blessé, et alla le déposer près de son compagnon. Celui-là était en plus mauvais état. Alors qu'il revenait, le premier homme avait reprit conscience. Il était blond avec les cheveux courts, et deux longues mèches lui encadrait le visage.

« WAAAAH !» s'écria-t-il.

« Quoi ?» demanda le prince.

Il remarqua que l'homme fixait quelque chose devant lui. En se tournant, Roy découvrit une petite créature ailée. Elle avait le corps d'une fillette, mais n'était pas plus grande qu'une main. Ses ailes de papillon étaient colorées, et elle portait des petites cornes de cerf sur la tête, et une belle chevelure rousse qui brillait. Roy déposa son fardeau, et s'approcha d'elle.

« Une sylfée ... je n'en avais jamais vu en vrai.» dit-il en s'agenouillant.

Plusieurs sylfées apparaissaient. L'une d'elle se percha sur le dos de Satori, qui broutait tranquillement. Tout le contraire de l'homme que Roy avait sauvé. Déjà parce qu'il ne broute pas, et puis aussi parce qu'il était paniqué.

« C'est quoi tout ça ?» demanda-t-il.

« Rien de grave. Si Satori ne craint rien, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de danger. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas comment d'aussi mignonnes petites créatures pourraient nous faire du mal.» reprit Roy en approchant un doigt de la sylfée rousse.

La petite fille sourit, et s'installa à cheval sur le doigt du prince.

« Dis-moi gentille sylfée, nous permets-tu de traverser ta forêt ?» demanda le brun.

Les joues de la sylfée rosirent, et elle hocha la tête en riant. Elle battit des ailes et s'envola. Roy mit des attelles à l'homme blond, l'aida à monter sur le dos de son cerf, puis prit l'autre blessé sur son dos. La sylfée rousse se chargea de le conduire à travers à la forêt. Une nuée de ces créatures les accompagnait, certaines imitant Roy en portant une consoeur sur le dos.

« J'aime pas ça, j'aime pas ça du tout ... pourquoi on contourne pas la forêt ?» demanda le blond.

« Parce que c'est le plus court par la forêt.» répondit Roy en tête.

Il suivait la sylfée rousse, en espérant toutefois qu'elle n'était pas en train de les perdre encore plus. Au bout d'un moment, ils firent une halte pour boire. C'est à ce moment-là que la blessure du prince se réveilla. Sa peau se mit comme à bouillir. Vite il plongea son bras dans l'eau. Il releva la tête, le visage crispé par la souffrance. Alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux, il aperçut une curieuse forme au loin. Il voyait une tête de félin surmontée de cornes de cerf, et un corps reptilien. Roy contemplait la vision les yeux écarquillés. Quel drôle d'animal.

« Hé ho ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?» demanda l'homme blond.

« Tu n'as rien vu ?» répondit Roy en retirant son bras de l'eau.

« Q-q-quoi ?»

« Rien ...»

Le brun fit boire les blessés, puis ils reprirent leur route. Enfin, la sortie de la forêt leur apparut. Ce qui fit exulter le blond. Roy tourna la tête, et remercia la petite sylfée, restée sur une branche. Un peu plus loin, le brun découvrit un village entouré de hautes palissades, et dont le bas était bardé de pics.

* * *

« Quelle est cette forteresse ?» interrogea-t-il.

« Ca, ce sont les forges de dame Lyra. On y fabrique le meilleur fer au monde.» répondit le blond.

Le village de forgerons ... il l'avait trouvé. Un fleuve séparait encore le prince et ses compagnons de cet endroit. Sur la rive, des pêcheurs était encore dans leur barque.

« Oh héééé ! C'est moi ! Denis le bouvier !» appela le blond.

Ses camarades paraissaient surpris de le voir. Ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à ce qu'il revienne. Néanmoins ils furent contents, et les convoyèrent jusqu'au village. La nouvelle du retour de Denis et de son camarade fit rapidement le tour. Les villageois accoururent pour l'accueillir. Ils regardèrent avec étonnement le cerf blanc sortir de l'eau et s'ébrouer.

« Denis c'est bien toi ! Mais où sont les autres ?» lui demanda-t-on.

« Hélas on est les seuls à avoir survécu.» répondit le blond.

On le fit sortir de la barque, et l'autre blessé fut également pris en charge.

« Ecoutez arquebusiers, fit Denis à des hommes vêtus de rouge et dont la tête était entouré d'un linge leur masquant le visage. Cet homme nous a sauvé la vie, il faut le remercier.»

Les villageois dévisageait Roy avec étonnement. Ce dernier se tenait près de son cerf. Un homme à la forte carrure émit un son méprisant. Puis il s'avança vers le brun, dont le visage était lui aussi couvert.

« Merci d'avoir ramené nos camarades. Je suis Roa, l'intendant de ce village. Et je me pose une question : comment as-tu pu traverser la forêt interdite si vite, avec ...»

Il fut interrompu par le cri d'une femme.

« Deniiiiis ! Denis tu es vivant !»

« Maria ma chérie !» répondit le blond en la voyant arriver.

Maria était vêtue comme toutes les femmes de son village, un kimono coloré et court, et elle portait un linge lui couvrant les cheveux, dont quelques mèches brunes dépassaient. Elle s'arrêta et contempla avec horreur son mari.

« Mais regarde-moi ça ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ! Comment tu va faire avec le troupeau maintenant !» explosa-t-elle.

Denis se recroquevilla sous la colère de sa femme.

« C'est pas possible ça ! Les pumas auraient dû te bouffer, comme ça au moins j'aurais pu trouver un mari digne de ce nom !» tempêta encore la brune.

Les villageois ricanèrent.

« Maria ! Un peu de tenue veux-tu ! » gronda Roa.

« Oh tais-toi ! Tu fais toujours l'imposant une fois que le danger est passé, c'est trop facile ça !» rétorqua Maria en faisant volte-face.

Elle marcha ensuite vers Roy.

« Merci de l'avoir ramené, mon mari est un peu idiot, mais je suis heureuse qu'il soit encore en vie.» dit-elle.

« Je suis soulagé, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir le ramener là où je l'avais trouvé.» répondit Roy.

Maria éclata de rire. Ensuite, elle observa le jeune homme.

« Oh mais tu as l'air pas mal. Tes yeux sont superbes, enlève donc ta cape que je puisse voir.» dit-elle.

Mais avant que Roy ne puisse répondre, ils furent interrompu par une femme à l'entrée du village. Elle était vêtue plus richement que les autres femmes, et possédait plus d'allure également. Ses cheveux était noués en une coiffure compliqué, avec deux grandes boucles sur les côtés.

* * *

« Roa, tu m'amènera l'étranger dans la soirée. Je tiens à le remercier personnellement.» dit-elle.

« Oui dame Lyra.»

Lyra s'adressa ensuite à Maria et son mari, leur assurant qu'ell était contente du retour du bouvier, et présenta ses excuses à Maria. Roy abaissa son col au moment où Lyra reporta son attention sur lui. Il remarqua le regard appréciateur dont elle le gratifia.

« Ben dis donc, t'es encore plus mignon que ce que je croyais !» s'exclama Maria.

Le prince fut ensuite invité à entrer au village. La haute palissade se referma après le passage des hommes. L'endroit était animé, les gens travaillaient dur, sous le bruit des marteaux s'abattant sur le fer. Roy fut conduit dans ce qui devait être un réfectoire, où les hommes dînaient. On lui servit un bol, et il s'installa à même le sol, comme tout le monde. Au-dehors, les femmes se bousculaient à la porte.

« C'est lequel ?» demanda l'une d'elle.

« Le brun là-bas, qui a les bras découverts.» lui répondit sa voisine

« Il est magnifique, regardez-moi ces bras !» s'extasia une autre.

« Pousse-toi je ne vois rien !» grogna une femme tout derrière.

« Chacune son tour.» répliqua une autre.

Roy ne prêtait pas attention à ce raffut pour le moment. Il avait ôté sa veste, dévoilant une tunique sans manche. Par contre, il avait pris soin de couvrir ses avant-bas.

« Dites donc les femmes, un peu de silence !» lança un homme, assis à côté de Roy.

« C'est vrai, et nous aussi on est beaux non ?» dit un autre.

« Ouais, aussi beau que ton troupeau !» répliqua une femme.

« Hé monsieur le voyageur, venez plutôt avec nous, vous n'allez pas rester ici dans cette hutte malodorante.» proposa une femme.

« Tais-toi idiote, nous risquons notre peau pour que vous puissiez manger, alors un peu de respect !» lui répondit-on.

« Ben tiens, en attendant c'est nous qui fabriquons le fer avec lequel vous la payez cette nourriture, et on passe toute la nuit à veiller sur les forges ! Alors le respect, vous pourriez nous en offrir aussi, mon cher Dolchatte !»

« Mesdames, ce sera avec plaisir que je viendrais vous voir.» répondit Roy avec un sourire, qui les fit rosir.

« C'est vrai ? Super !»

« Faut qu'on aille se préparer, où est mon kimono de fête ?» plaisanta l'une d'elles.

Les autres se mirent à s'esclaffer. Les femmes finirent par s'en aller, précisant qu'elles attendaient la venue du voyageur. Dolchatte recommanda à Roy ne pas faire attention à elles. Les femmes avaient eu un passé difficile, la plupart provenaient de maison closes. Mais grâce à dame Lyra, elles avaient une vie meilleure à présent. Roy écoutait en silence et en mangeant. D'après ce qu'il entendait, Lyra était la bienfaitrice du village. Autrefois, les forgerons connaissaient une pénurie de minerais.

« Celui qu'on exploitait était épuise depuis un bail. Nous avons tenté d'en extraire dans le site actuel, qui à l'époque se trouvait aux abords de la forêt interdite. Mais Crocs d'argent tuait tous ceux qui arrachaient les arbres.» raconta un homme.

« Crocs d'argent ?» releva Roy.

« Un loup énorme. Il gardait la forêt. Heureusement, dame Lyra est arrivée avec ses arquebusiers et nous en a débarrassé.» expliqua Dolchatte.

C'était donc ça, pensa Roy. Le prince termina son repas. Le bonze avait eut raison de l'orienter vers ce village. Un peu plus tard, un villageois vint le chercher, l'informant que dame Lyra désirait le voir. Roy se leva, et le suivit. Lyra était occupée à examiner du fer lorsqu'il entra.

* * *

« Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, étranger. Mais je dois tout superviser, et nous sommes très en retard sur notre prochaine commande.» dit-elle.

Elle remit des plaques de fer à un villageois.

« Je vous en prie, je comprends très bien.» répondit Roy.

Lyra se tourna ensuite vers lui, et le fixa un instant.

« Si tu me racontais d'où tu viens.»

Pour toute réponse, le prince ôta la bande de cuir qui camouflait sa blessure. Roa émit un son dégoûté. Lyra fronça simplement les sourcils, mais on voyait bien que cette blessure ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Puis il montra la balle de métal à Lyra.

« Avez-vous déjà vu ceci ?»

« Où l'as-tu trouvé ? » questionna Lyra.

« Dans la carcasse d'un énorme loup qui a attaqué mon village. Il a été transformé en monstre, et j'ai dû le tuer. Malheureusement il m'a maudit, et je suis condamné à mourir.» expliqua Roy en recouvrant son bras.

« Tu ne m'a pas dit d'où tu venais.» reprit la femme.

« D'un lointain pays au sud d'ici.»

« Et quelles sont tes intentions ?» continua Lyra.

« Regarder le monde sans haine.»

Lyra pouffa de rire à cette remarque. Il était clair que pour elle, c'était impossible. Toutefois l'étranger lui plaisait.

« Suis-moi, je vais te montrer mon secret.» conclut-elle en se levant.

« Madame, ce n'est pas prudent ! C'ets peut-être un espion à la solde du seigneur Archer, ou pire de la fille puma.» intervint Roa.

« Toi remplace-moi.» lui répondit Lyra.

« Mais ...»

« J'ai dit.»

Lyra sortit de la cabane accompagnée de Roy.


	4. La princesse des pumas

**La suite, avec la rencontre entre nos deux héros ! Une rencontre pas placée sous les meilleurs auspices ... merci à ceux qui peuvent encore lire, et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le prince Roy suivait dame Lyra dans le village des forgerons. Malgré l'heure tardive, nombreux étaient ceux qui travaillaient encore. D'ailleurs, Roy passa devant une forge où travaillaient les femmes. Toutes alignées sur deux files face à face, elles actionnaient un énorme soufflet en appuyant dessus avec une jambe. Le brun les regarda faire un moment, puis reprit son chemin. Lyra le conduisit à travers un jardin privé, au bout duquel se tenait un entrepôt.

« Voilà l'endroit où je fabrique mes armes.» annonça-t-elle en écartant un rideau.

Elle laissa entrer Roy. Ce derneir découvrit alors que les personnes affectées à la fabrication d'arquebuses étaient de grands malades. Tous étaient affectés par la tuberculose, la lèpre, la grangrène ... Lyra entre à son tour. On lui tendit une arme pour qu'elle la vérifie.

« Elle est belle, mais encore un peu lourde pour les femmes.» déclara-t-elle.

« Vous dévastez la forêt et ensuite vous fabriquez des armes ... dire que je croyais avoir tout vu.» lança Roy d'un ton méprisant.

Lyra le regarda du coin de l'oeil. Ses yeux violets rencontrèrent les orbes brûlantes du voyageur. Leur jeu de regard dura un moment. Les malades avaient même ralenti leur cadence de travail pour observer plus aisément. Lyra fut la première à détourner les yeux. Elle rendit l'arquebuse.

« Tâchez de la rendre plus légère. Ecoute voyageur, il faut bien vivre. Ici des gens venant d'un milieu défavorisé pour ne pas dire tabou, trouvent de quoi se reconstruire.» dit-elle.

Le prince ne dit rien. Ses arguments se défendaient, mais il pensait qu'on pouvait au moins éviter les armes.

« Les balles de métal proviennent donc d'ici.» devina-t-il.

« Oui, et j'ai tiré celle que tu porte. Crois-bien que je suis désolée de ce qui t'arrive, mais je ne pouvais pas prévoir.» reprit Lyra.

Le beau brun décida de quitter les lieux. Dans la forge, certaines femmes se reposaient.

« Tiens t'es venu finalement ?» fit Maria en l'apercevant à l'entrée.

Les filles se redressèrent.

« Oui. C'est donc ici que vous travaillez. Ca m'a l'air d'être un emploi épuisant. Je peux ?» répondit Roy en s'approchant d'une des femmes qui actionnait le souffler.

Cette dernière rougit, puis lui laissa sa place. Le prince appuya avec vigueur, ce qui dérégla un peu la tâche.

« Oh tu sais, les maisons de passe c'était pas génial non plus. Ici au moins on est tranquilles.» répondit Maria.

« J'imagine. Et vous faites ça toute la nuit ?» reprit Roy, qui tâcha de s'accorder avec les femmes en face.

« Eh oui ! Le feu ne doit jamais s'éteindre, c'est pour ça qu'on a un si bon rendement.» répondit Maria.

Les filles décidèrent de voir combien de temps il allait tenir. Du reste, il les étonna en restant presque aussi longtemps qu'elles.

« Tu pourrais travailler ici.» suggéra Maria.

« Désolé, mais je dois repartir demain.» sourit Roy.

* * *

Cete annonce suscita une déception parmi les femmes. Cependant, Roy resta ferme. Il pensa ensuite à regagner la demeure où on l'hébergeait. En chemin, il entendit soudain le son d'une cloche. Le garde en haut de la tour près de lui hurla à plains poumons :

« Les pumas ! Les pumas et leur princesse attaquent !»

« Leur princesse ?» répéta Roy.

Il se rappela alors de la jeune femme aperçue au bord de la rivière. Serait-ce elle ? Pour le savoir, il décida de grimper sur un toit. De leur côté, les villageois avaient déboulés dans les rues. Chacun s'arma, et ils se rassemblèrent. En haut des remparts, les arquebusiers tâchaient d'empêcher Riza d'entrer. Suite à la blessure de sa mère adoptive, la jeune femme tentait une attaque. Une de plus. Un de ses frères approcha de la palissade, et d'un puissant coup de rein projeta la blonde sur la palissade. Riza s'y accrocha, et entreprit de grimper.

« C'est encore elle ?» demanda Lyra en arrivant.

« Oui madame, elle vient pour vous tuer, la routine.» répondit Roa.

Lyra alla rejoindre les arquebusiers. Riza pour sa part, était perchée sur la rembarde des remparts. Ses yeux fixaient l'homme devant elle. Ce dernier après hésitation, passa à l'attaque. Armé d'un sabre, il tenta de la blesser. Riza bondit sur le poteau d'à côté. L'arme blanche fendit le bois. Le garde recommença, tout comme Riza. Vu la taille du village, à ce rythme dans un mois ils auront fait le tour. Seulement la fille de la forêt n'avait pas que ça à faire, et moi et vous non plus.

Elle sauta sur la planche servant aux rondes, et d'un coup de pied au visage mit hors d'état de nuire son adversaire. Puis elle fila. Un peu plus loin, Roy la vit exécuter un bond impressionnant pour gagner un toit. Soudain, il entendit une explosion. Les arquebusiers ! Ils la mitraillaient. Le bois explosait sous l'impact des balles, tout près de Riza.

« Arrêtez bon sang ! Ca ne règlera rien !» s'écria Roy.

Peine perdue. Ils continuaient à tirer sous l'ordre de Lyra. Roy sentit son bras le brûler. Ca recommençait. Il devait agir avant que le mal ne prenne le dessus. Il savait de quoi il était capable dans ces moments-là. Déjà, commencer par descendre. Sauf qu'au moment où il entreprit cette démarche, Riza atterrit pile devant lui. Roy se figea. Pas elle. Dégainant un long couteau, elle l'attaqua. Le brun esquiva d'une pirouette, et sortit son propre couteau.

« Arrête ! Je ne suis pas ton ennemi !» dit-il.

Mais Riza était sourde à son discours. La blonde paraissait déterminée. Il fallut un nouveau tir des arquebusiers pour la stopper. Riza fut projetée sur Roy par le souffle de l'impact.

« Ca va ?» lui demanda-t-il.

Riza se dégagea de son étreinte, et fila. Le prince la perdit de vue. En bas, les tirs cessèrent.

« Princesse des pumas, rends-toi, tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici. Tout le village te cerne. J'ai ici deux femmes qui crient vengeance tout comme toi, leur époux a été tué par tes pumas !» lança dame Lyra.

Un silence pesant suivit cette déclaration. Roy scruta les environs, cherchant Riza. Où était-elle passée ? Les yeux onyx accrochèrent la silhouette féminine. Riza se tenait sur un toit. Les femmes la visaient en bas. Durant un moment, rien ne se passa. Puis le prince vit Riza s'élancer à toute blinde vers Lyra. Comme il le craignait, un coup de feu claqua. La blonde chuta, destabilisée, et roula sur le toit. Elle parvint néanmoins à atterrir à quatre pattes. Déjà Roa s'élançait, sabre au clair. Roy lui, s'acharnait sur une poutre. S'il parvenait à l'arracher, il pourrait éviter un massacre. La malédiction dont il était victime l'y aida bien. Riza se préparait à affronter l'homme à forte carrure.

« N'approchez pas !» cria Roy.

La poutre s'écrasa aux pieds de Roa. Riza regarda un instant l'homme brun, étonnée qu'il lui vienne en aide. Ensuite elle saisit l'occasion : la jeune femme bondit haut, et rebondit sur la figure de Roa. Passant ainsi sur les têtes des gens, elle atterrit devant dame Lyra. Après lui avoir jeté un regard haineux, la blonde se rua vers elle. Un combat s'engagea entre les deux femmes. Lyra savait se battre, visiblement. Roy sauta à terre. Il observa un instant les femmes, et sentit la colère l'envahir. Ses yeux prirent une teinte rouge.

* * *

« Toi ! Tu es du côté de la femme-puma !» s'exclama Roa en dégainant son sabre.

Le prince s'avança vers lui, yeux clos. Il prit la pointe du sabre et la tordit.

« Hors de mon chemin si tu tiens à la vie.» dit-il en montrant ses pupilles couleur sang.

Roa fut intimidé, tant par sa force que par la couleur de ses yeux. Les villageois s'écartèrent aussi. Riza griffa Lyra à la joue au moment où Roy s'interposa. Il écarta brutalement les femmes, qu'il tint par le bras d'une poigne de fer.

« Ca suffit maintenant.» dit-il.

Lyra se figea. Ces yeux ... c'était donc ça sa malédiction ? Riza elle se débattait, et en vint même à mordre Roy. Mais c'était son bras blessé, et il en sortit comme des tentacules transparents. Cela effraya la jeune femme.

« La haine n'engendre que la haine. Il serait temps que vous compreniez.» fit Roy à l'attention de Lyra.

Autour, les villageois effrayés lui ordonnèrent de relâcher leur bienfaitrice.

« Explique-le donc à cette sauvageonne.» rétorqua Lyra.

Riza voulut répondre à la provocation. Mais le prince l'en empêcha : il l'assomma elle et ensuite dame Lyra.

« Il a tué dame Lyra !» s'exclama-t-on aussitôt.

Roy chargea la concernée sur son épaule.

« Je ne l'ai pas tuée, mais assommée. Quelqu'un vienne s'en occuper.»

Des femmes vinrent aussitôt la chercher. Roy pour sa part, décida de partir avec Riza sur l'autre épaule. Il siffla son cerf blanc.

« Hatle ! Repose la démone !» lança une des femmes qui s'étaient trouvées aux côté de Lyra.

Elle pointait une arme à feu sur lui. Roy s'arrêta. Il parut hésiter.

« Tu fais encore un pas et je tire.» avertit la femme.

La malédiction du prince l'incitait à faire volte-face pour aller massacrer l'insolente. Le séduisant voyageur inspira pour se calmer, puis se remit en route. La femme derrière tremblait. Quelqu'un la bouscula, et le coup partit touchant Roy au flanc. Cependant, il continua son chemin comme si de rien était. Stupéfaits, les villageois s'écartèrent sur son passage. Il arriva à la palissade. Les gardes voulurent lui barrer la route. Un grondement animal de la part du brun les en dissuada.

« Attends, il faut la force de dix hommes pour bouger cette palissade !» intervint Dolchatte.

Roy perdait du sang. Il posa une main sur le bois, et commença à pousser. La palissade se souleva, à la grande surprise des gens. Les frères félins de Riza accoururent, grondants et feulants.

« Je vous la ramène, mais restez calmes.» dit-il.

Les fauves le regardèrent déposer Riza sur le cerf, et monter derrière elle. Ils le suivirent pas à pas.

* * *

En chemin, Riza reprit conscience. Elle fronça les sourcils en découvrant la tête de Satori. Rapidement, la blonde réalisa qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière elle. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à se libérer, quand Roy tomba. Aussitôt, Satori se mit à ruer. Les frères de Riza se ruèrent sur le brun avec l'intention de le dévorer.

« Arrêtez ! Ne le touchez pas. Il est à moi.» fit Riza.

Elle descendit du cerf. Elle marcha vers le blessé.

« Avant de rejoindre le monde des esprits, dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as empêchée de tuer ma proie.» demanda Riza en s'agenouillant.

« Parce que ... la haine ... ne résout rien.» articula le brun.

« Sottises ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Maintenant je vais te tuer, comme ça au moins je n'entendrais plus tes stupidités !» s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle sortit son couteau, et le lança en direction de sa gorge. Roy ouvrit les yeux à ce moment-là. La pointe du couteau s'arrêta à un millimètre de sa peau. Le prince la regarda un moment.

« Que tu es belle.»

« Quoi ?» s'exclama Riza sutpéfaite.

Elle fit un bond en arrière, manquant de percuter son frère puma. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait ce genre de compliment. Cela la déconcertait complètement. Riza observa l'homme. Il l'avait empêchée d'accomplir sa mission, mais il s'était porté à son secours. Enfin ... si on peut dire. Le second puma approcha d'elle.

« Un mot de toi Riza, et c'en est fini de lui.» dit-il.

« Non. Personne n'y touchera.» dit-elle.

« Et le cerf, pouvons-nous le manger ?» interrogea-t-il encore.

« Non plus.»

Riza appela le cerf. Ce dernier hésita, puis approcha. La jeune femme chargea Roy dessus. La blonde conduisit ensuite Satori au coeur de sa forêt. Plus précisément, vers le point d'eau où la déesse de la nature venait parfois s'abreuver. Cette eau possédait de puissantes propriétés curatives. Une fois que Satori fut dans l'eau, Riza saisit Roy. Elle l'entraîna vers un rocher au milieu de l'eau. Elle y poussa le prince.

« Voilà, ce sera à la déesse de décider de son sort.» dit-elle.

Satori se tenait encore dans l'eau. Il semblait avoir compris qu'il ne fallait pas monter sur ce rocher. Riza revint vers lui, et lui ôta sa bride.

« Va maintenant. Tu es ici chez toi.» déclara-t-elle.

Elle regagna le rivage, où l'attendaient ses frères. Riza regarda une fernière fois Roy, toujours inconscient. Puis elle partit. Quelques minutes plus tard, une forme rampant sur l'eau approcha. La déesse de la nature. Son corps était composé de la moitié d'un puma. Le reste était un corps de serpent, une bonne taille et une bonne longueur. La créature arborait des cornes de cerfs. Sur son front, un rond d'or. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert pénétrant. Ils se posèrent sur l'homme au bord du rocher. La déesse le jugeait.

« Ton coeur est bon. Tu as été maudit, mais tu sais ce qu'il se passera si tu laisse la haine gouverner ton âme. C'est une preuve de sagesse.» décréta-t-elle.

La déesse se pencha, et posa une patte sur la blessure. Une petite lueur d'or apparut, cicatrisant la plaie et ne laissant aucune trace. Son geste accompli, la déesse se redressa, et regarda le ciel.

« Les étoiles ne présagent rien de bon. Tu va encore être mis à l'épreuve petit prince.»

La déesse éclata alors en une poussière d'or. Satori qui avait contemplé la scène, se rapprocha de son maître.


	5. L'armée de la forêt

**La suite, enfin la voilà ! Roy fait connaissance avec ceux qu'il cherchait, ainsi que des problèmes qui vont suivre. **

**Bonne lecture !**

Lorsque Roy reprit connaissance, il était sur la rive opposée au rocher. Le jour s'était levé. Machinalement, il porta une main à sa blessure. Elle avait disparu. Le brun voulut alors défaire le morceau de cuir recouvrant son bras blessé. Mais ses bras étaient étrangement lourds.

«_ J'ai perdu beaucoup de sang. C'est normal que je sois si faible._» pensa-t-il.

Roy ne s'était jamais senti si mal. Il voulut encore voir si sa malédiction avait disparu. La tache qui rongeait sa peau avait gagné sa main à présent. Evidemment, ç'aurait été trop beau. Le prince laissa son bras retomber. Satori était couché près de lui. Percevant des bruits de pas, il tourna la tête. Riza émergea, accompagnée de ses frères.

« La déesse t'as guéri. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle fasse cela pour un humain.» dit-elle en se plantant à côté de Roy.

« Elle ne l'aurait jamais fait, si tu ne m'avais pas conduit à elle. Merci.» répondit Roy d'une petite voix.

Riza fit la moue. Recevoir des remerciements de la part d'un humain, elle qui les détestait, quelle ironie. Mais puisque la déesse de la nature l'avait sauvé, c'est qu'il le méritait. La jeune femme s'assit à côté de lui, et lui tendit un morceau de viande.

« Tu dois manger, si tu veux retrouver tes forces.» dit-elle.

Elle lui glissa la viande dans la bouche. Mais le prince commençait à sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

« Hé ! C'est pas le moment de t'évanouir ! Allez mange.» reprit Riza.

« Tu dois lui donner toi-même la nourriture, comme je le faisais quand tu étais petite.» fit une voix.

« Mère !»

Merwen venait d'arriver à son tour. Elle darda ses yeux dorés sur Roy. Riza le regarda aussi. Enfant, Merwen avait mâché la viande pour que ses petits commencent à en prendre le goût. Riza porta la viande à sa bouche, la mastiqua puis la donna au prince.

« Ainsi la déesse a eut pitié d'un homme. Ses desseins sont bien impénétrables pour nous, ses sujets. Jamais je n'aurais pensé voir cela.» dit Merwen en regardant sa fille faire.

Ses oreilles captèrent soudain une arrivée. Des buissons sortirent des loups en masse. Ils grondèrent devant Riza et Roy.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui vous prends ?» demanda Riza.

« Comment oses-tu t'aventurer dans notre forêt humaine ?» attaqua un loup.

« Riza est ma fille, elle a grandi ici et elle est des nôtres. Quant à l'homme, la déesse l'a guéri d'une blessure mortelle.» répondit Merwen.

Cette nouvelle suscita des murmures étonnés dans la meute. Un humain sauvé par la déesse-mère ... les loups avaient du mal à y croire.

* * *

« Pourquoi la déesse n'a pas sauvé Crocs d'argent, notre bêta ? Il a combattu vaillamment contre les hommes, pour sauver la forêt !» demanda celui qui avait parlé.

« Crocs d'argent a eut le tort de fuir. Moi qui ai également reçu leur poison, je reste et attends la mort.» répondit Merwen.

En entendant sa mère dire qu'elle allait mourir, Riza se précipita vers elle.

« Mère, il faut demander à la déesse de te guérir. Tu le mérite tout autant que Crocs d'argent. Vous étiez ses plus ardents défenseurs, elle peut bien faire cela pour toi !» s'exclama-t-elle.

« Riza, la déesse donne la vie mais peut aussi la reprendre. Le cycle qui rythme nos vies lui appartient.» fit Merwen.

« Mais c'est injuste !» protesta Riza.

« Il ne m'appartient pas de décider, mon enfant. Je suivrai la volonté de la déesse. Mais vous les loups, que nous vaut ce rassemblement ?»

« Nous sommes l'armée de la forêt, et nous allons combattre les humains. Où qu'ils soient nous les traqueront, et nous briserons leur carcasse infâme.» répondit un loup.

« Allez donc les tuer chez vous, nous avons déjà assez d'ennuis ici.» fit un des frères de Riza.

« Nous les tuerons où qu'ils soient ! Nous vengerons Crocs d'argent, et je suis convaincu qu'il n'a pas fui. Les pumas ont dû le dévorer.»

« Comment osez-vous ? Vous offensez ma mère et mon clan imbéciles !» s'exclama Riza.

« Esprits de la nature, apaisez votre colère. Le bêta Crocs d'argent s'est éteint loin d'ici, près de mon village. Il l'avait attaqué, et j'ai dû le tuer. Le poison l'avait transformé en démon. Hélas il m'a maudit à mon tour.» intervint Roy.

Il dévoilà sa blessure. Riza haussa les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas remarqué cela. En tout cas, ça praissait grave.

« Je suis venu dans l'espoir que la déesse me guérisse. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait, et bientôt je mourrais.» reprit le prince.

Soudain, les loups s'écartèrent laissant la place à un vieux loup plus grand qu'eux tous.

« L'alpha Nuage Noir enfin. Nous pourrons arriver à nous entendre, il est sage.» dit Merwen.

Nuage Noir était sombre comme la nuit. Malgré sa vieillesse apparente, il demeurait encore fort. Le carnassier approcha de Roy. Craignant que le chef de meute ne l'achève, Riza s'interposa aussitôt.

« Non seigneur Nuage Noir, cet humain n'est pas un ennemi !» dit-elle.

Le vieux loup releva la tête. Il était plus grand que Riza, et même que Merwen.

« Toi ... tu es la petite d'homme élevée par Merwen. J'ai entendu parler de toi, tu défends la forêt avec ardeur. Je ne mangerais pas cet humain, alors écarte-toi.» dit-il.

Riza remarqua alors que le sage était aveugle.

« Ca va aller Riza. Seigneur Nuage Noir, j'ai dit la vérité à propos de votre bêta.» dit Roy.

Nuage noir se baissa, et le flaira.

« Je te crois. Je suis peiné d'apprendre qu'un de mon clan aie été changé en démon. Mais ça ne change rien à notre décision.» annonça-t-il.

« Puissant seigneur, savez-vous si je peux être guéri ?» s'enquit Roy.

« Pour moi il est trop tard. Tâche de ne plus croiser mon chemin, tu n'en sortirais pas vivant cette fois.» avertit l'alpha loup.

« Tu as donc l'intention de livrer bataille aux humains Nuage Noir. Leur force est grande, ils risquent de tous vous anéantir.» lança Merwen.

« Nous nous devons de combattre Merwen. Ne vois-tu donc pas que nous rapetissons, et que nous devenons de plus en plus animaux ? Que crois-tu que nous serons bientôt pour l'homme ?» répondit Nuage Noir.

« Mais vous allez vous abaisser à leur niveau.» insista Merwen.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de combattre avec nous. Je sais bien que nous risquons d'être détruits, cependant les humains se souviendront de cette bataille.»

L'alpha décida que la conversation était terminée. Il se retira suivit de son immense meute dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Roy les regarda partir, échappant un léger soupir. Ca allait mal finir tout ça. Mais il ne serait probablement plus là pour le voir.

« La déesse.» fit soudain Riza.

L'étrange créature se trouvait en ce moment sur l'eau. Elle semblait avoir tout entendu de la conversation des esprits. Elle s'en alla. Roy eut un pincement au coeur. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui demander de l'aide, tant pour sa blessure, que pour empêcher l'armée de la forêt de commettre un massacre. Et d'en subir un également. Malheureusement, il était encore trop faible. Il ferma les yeux avec désespoir.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le village de forgerons connaissait une période mouvementée. Un des seigneurs du coin avait décidé de mener l'assaut contre la forteresse. Dame Lyra commandait les opérations de défense. Elle ordonna le feu, et cela eut l'avantage de faire reculer les troupes ennemies. Les armes du village étaient inédites, et les soldats impuissants face à elles. Un peu plus loin, Yoki observa la bataille.

« Tsss, elle se plante de cible. Tant pis. Bon les gars, on va se cacher dans la falaise, partez devant.» ordonna-t-il.

Le moine avait pour sa part une mission à remplir. D'autres moines cachés par les herbes se relevèrent, et filèrent. Yoki croisa les bras, et titilla sa moustache.

« Il nous faudrait le concours de cette femme. Ses armes sont tout à fait ce qu'il nous faut.» dit-il.

Il quitta la petite colline sur laquelle il se trouvait. Lyra ramenait ses troupes au villages. Yoki la rattrapa sur la route.

« Bien le bonjour Yoki.» fit Lyra sans chaleur.

« Bonjour à vous aussi. Dites-moi, vous trouvez que c'est le moment de guerroyer ? L'empereur attends un résultat, vous le savez.» rappela le moine.

« Peut-être, mais je dois défendre mon village. Ces soldats de pacotille sont sous les ordres d'Archer.» répondit Lyra.

« Oh oui, je vois qui c'est. Un homme puissant et terriblement avide.» continua Yoki.

« En effet, il veut la moitié de ma production.»

Tout à coup, les femmes postées au-dessus de la palissade du village virent des cavaliers d'Archer arriver. Elles alertèrent dame Lyra.

« Tiens, si ce n'est pas un messager de l'ami Archer ...» fit Yoki.

« Mesdames, je compte sur vous pour l'accueillir.» lança Lyra.

Elle rentra au village suivie de Yoki. La palissade se referma derrière lui.

« C'est ça que vous appelez accueillir ?» interrogea-t-il.

Dehors, le cavalier messager salua les dames. Il demanda ensuite à entrer pour délivrer son message.

« Pas la peine, on entends bien d'ici.» lança Maria.

« Cette forêt est à dame Lyra, elle a combattu les loups pour ça. Votre seigneur n'en voulait pas, alors maintenant il va s'asseoir dessus.» ajouta une autre femme.

« Bande de pendardes ! Vous me devez le respect !» tonna le messager.

« Non mais pour qu'il se prends ? Les hommes comme toi prennent tous les autres de haut, et il faut qu'on les respecte ? Faut arrêter l'herbe.» rétorqua Maria.

« Vous voulez du fer ? En voilà !» continua une femme à l'autre bout.

Elle épaula son arquebuse et tira. La balle vint trouer le sol aux sabots du cavalier. Ce dernier grogna, et préféra s'en aller.

* * *

« Eh bien, vos forgeronnes sont de vraies tigresses dame Lyra.» commenta Yoki.

Tous deux s'assirent sur le rebord d'une maison, afin de parler affaire. Le moine rappela à la dame que tous deux devaient ramener la tête de la déesse de la nature. Les arquebusiers avaient été dépêchés pour cela.

« Nous avons investi beaucoup dans cette mission, et Sa Majesté attends des résultats.» conclut Yoki.

« Ca je le sais. Nous gagnons toujours plus sur les bêtes. Ce sera une victoire facile.»

« Je demande à voir. C'est tout de même une créature divine que nous chassons là, dame Lyra. Notre empereur commence à s'impatienter.»

« Tiens, Sa Majesté croirait donc que la tête de la déesse de la nature rends immortel ?» releva Lyra.

« Ca je ne saurais vous le dire. Contentez-vous de tenir votre promesse. Et méfiez-vous : les loups sont sur le point de passer à l'attaque.» termina Yoki.

« Alors rappelez vos hommes. Il fait très chaud sur la falaise, ils vont s'assécher.» répliqua Lyra en se levant.

Ainsi, elle savait pour les éclaireurs. Yoki s'en montra un peu impressionné. Il alla chercher ses gens, qui avaient vu débarquer les loups. Ce fut donc toute une troupe qui fit son entrée au village, sous l'oeil inquiet des habitants. Ces éclaireurs dont le visage étai masqué avait revêtu des peaux d'animaux, afin de passer inaperçus dans la forêt. Un dîner leur fut préparé. De son côté, Lyra se péprarait à son expédition. Elle se réunit avec quelques unes des femmes.

D'après Lyra, un retournement de situation était à craindre. L'empereur ne se contenterait peut-être pas de la tête de la déesse. Ainsi, les femmes devaient rester au village pour le défendre en cas de besoin. Elles visaient bien, et certaines mieux que les arquebusiers.

« On devrait vous escorter, ces types-là sont pas nets.» fit une femme.

« Oui, on ne peut pas faire confiance à un homme.» ajouta sa voisine.

« Je le sais bien, mais chacune de vous est nécessaire à la protection de notre fort. C'est parce que je vous fait confiance que je veux que vous restiez ici.» répondit Lyra.

Les femmes étaient d'accord. Ce dernier détail réglé, Lyra rentra chez elle.

De son côté, Riza emmenait Roy dans la tanière des pumas. Il s'y reposerait en paix. Elle avait chargé le prince sur le dos du cerf, puis aidée de ses frères déposait le jeune homme sur le tapis de mousse et de feuilles qui composait la tanière. Située à flanc de falaise, elle comportait une autre sortie qui donnait sur une rivière. La blonde déposa une couverture en fourrure sur Roy, avant de s'asseoir en tailleur. Riza n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de pouvoir observer un humain d'aussi près.

D'ordinaire, elle les combattait avec force. Toutefois, elle devait bien admettre que cet humain-là était différent des autres. Il paraissait soucieux de maintenir la paix, tant chez les hommes que chez les animaux. Et puis ... il n'était pas mal. Ses yeux étaient envoûtants, il possédait également une force et une élégance rares. Le prince ne manquait pas de courage non plus. Roy serra la couverture, souffrant. Cette malédiction était décidément bien douloureuse.

Riza passa sa main sur son front, espérant l'apaiser. La jeune femme se demanda pourquoi la déesse ne l'avait pas délivré de son mal. Tout comme sa mère ... La blonde devait peut-être aller implorer la déesse de sauver leurs vies. La nuit commençait à tomber. Riza se roula en boule sous sa propre fourrure. Elle fixait toujours Roy, et c'est ainsi que le sommeil vint la chercher.


	6. La bataille

**Enfin la suite. Cette fois les choses se corsent : les loups passent à l'attaque. Et Roy de son côté, que va-t-il faire ? **

**Bonne lecture !**

Roy dormait mal. Son bras le faisait beaucoup souffrir. Et puis, la douleur s'atténua. Le brun ouvrit les yeux. Tiens ? Où était-il ? Il tourna la tête, pour découvrir Riza, profondément endormie. Les deux autres pumas étaient présents également. Seule Merwen manquait à l'appel. Roy reporta son attention sur Riza. Qu'elle était détendue dans le sommeil. Son visage serein était plus attirant pour le prince. La journée, Riza était une guerrière, et la nuit un ange. Il leva un bras, et caressa doucement du doigt le visage de la jeune femme. Jusqu'à ce que son bras le rappelle à l'ordre.

« Fichue malédiction.» murmura-t-il.

Le prince décida de prendre l'air. Il sortit par le coin donnant sur la rivière. La nuit était étoilée, et la lune en croissant.

« Tu as l'air d'avoir très mal. Si tu le voulais, tu pourrais y mettre fin en te jetant dans la rivière.» fit Merwen derrière lui.

La mère puma était perchée au-dessus de l'entrée de sa tanière.

« Je n'en suis pas encore là. J'ai quand même l'impression d'avoir dormi très longtemps. Je crois même que Riza veillait sur moi, à moins que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.» répondit Roy en se retournant.

« C'est bien ce qu'elle a fait. Tu es le premier humain à trouver grâce à ses yeux.»

Roy eut alors un sourire.

« Je pensais que tu allais gémir, j'aurais pu te dévorer pour te faire taire. Mais tu es dur au mal visiblement.» reprit Merwen.

« Nuage Noir a-t-il déjà livré bataille ?» questionna Roy.

« Ils y vont. La forêt pleure déjà leur perte, mais toi tu n'entends rien. Ces plaintes ravivent ma propre souffrance, et attise mon envie de tuer cette femme qui m'a empoisonée !» fit Merwen.

« Merwen, vous savez bien que cette guerre a trop duré. Il faut y mettre un terme avant que tout le monde meure. Nous pouvons vivre en paix.» reprit Roy.

« Ah ! Ne soit donc pas si bête. Les humains ne respectent rien ni personne, seul le pouvoir les intéresse. En ce moment même, ils savent que Nuage Noir et sa meute vont attaquer, et ils vont lui répondre. Ce sera sûrement l'ultime bataille. Leur feu nous détruira, et la forêt brûlera.» répliqua Merwen.

« Et Riza ? Va-t-elle périr avec vous ou la sauverez-vous ?» interrogea Roy.

« C'est bien là un raisonnement d'homme. La forêt est notre territoire, et s'il vient à disparaître Riza disparaîtra aussi.»

« Mais c'est une humaine, rendez-lui sa liberté !» protesta le prince.

« Silence sale môme ! Tu crois peut-être que je l'ai enlevée ? Ses parents dévastaient ma forêt, et lorsqu'ils l'ont perdue ils ont continué au lieu de s'arrêter pour la défendre. Résultat ils sont tombés dans un ravin. Je n'ai pas pu la tuer. J'ai recueilli Riza et l'ai élevée comme ma fille, sans faire de différence avec les autres. Mais je vois à ton discours que tu tiens à elle. Peux-tu la sauver ?»

« Ca je ne sais pas. Peut-être pourrait-elle venir avec moi.» répondit Roy, incertain.

« Tiens donc ! En voilà un drôle de couple : une fille à moitié puma et un homme maudit. Vous seriez parfaits pour combattre l'humain.» fit Merwen, un éclat de rire dans la voix.

« Nous ne combattrions personne ! Merwen, la haine n'amènera rien d'autre que la haine.»

« Je suis au courant. Cela veut dire que tu ne peux plus rien faire, jeune humain. La tache t'achèvera. Avant cela, quitte cette forêt à l'aube ou c'est moi qui t'achèverais.» conclut Merwen.

Roy décida de rentrer. Riza se réveilla.

« Comment tu te sens ?» s'enquit-elle en s'appuyant sur un coude.

« Bien mieux, grâce à tes soins et ceux de la déesse. Je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissant.» dit-il avec un sourire.

Riza se sentit rougir, et son coeur se mit à battre rapidement. Ce qui la surprit : qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien signifier ? Toujours est-il qu'elle détourna la tête, et se recoucha en cachant son visage avec sa fourrure. Riza ferma les yeux pour retrouver le sommeil. Roy de son côté, était assez perturbé. La forêt livrerait son dernier combat demain. Qu'allait-il advenir de Riza et de sa famille ?

« _Je ne le saurais probablement jamais. Je dois être parti demain, et la malédiction aura raison de moi rapidement._» songea le prince en regardant son bras.

Il soupira, et se recoucha lui aussi.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Riza fut la première à se réveiller. Elle s'étira. Ses yeux se portèrent aussitôt sur le prince endormi à côté. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour ... et Riza avait bien l'intention d'être de la partie. Elle détourna les yeux et attrapa sa lance et son couteau qu'elle ceignit. Ses frères se réveillèrent à leur tour. Merwen était levée. Le trio sortit de la tanière. Merwen ramena le repas.

« Nous allons aller voir comment se passe le combat. Mangez vite, les loups doivent déjà être à pied d'oeuvre.» annonça la mère félin.

Riza tailla des morceaux pour tout le monde. Ca l'ennuyait un peu de partir sans dire un dernier mot à Roy, mais la forêt passait avant tout. Merwen demanda à un de ses fils de rester pour raccompagner le prince hors de leur territoire. Riza grimpa sur le dos de sa mère, et ils s'en furent. Un peu après, Roy émergea. Il remarqua aussitôt que la tanière était vide.

Ses affaires étaient posées près de lui. Il sortit voir s'il apercevait Riza ou les autres. Personne. Il prit donc son arme et sa cape. Satori l'attendait à l'entrée principale. Sa bride avait été remise. Roy sauta pour le rejoindre, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent et il fit une belle roulade.

« Ouh là là ! J'ai perdu la main on dirait.» dit-il à son cerf.

Le prince se releva, et nota alors la présence d'un des pumas. Ce dernier paraissait l'attendre. Avec un certain regret, le prince enfourcha sa monture, et rejoignit le puma. Ce dernier le conduisit à travers les bois Avant de se séparer du fauve, Roy lui demanda un servcie.

« Peux-tu apporter ceci à Riza ?»

Il donna au puma la dague en cristal offerte par sa soeur. Le puma attrapa le cordon, et tourna le dos. Roy fut bien contraint de poursuivre sa route. Le félin lui, rejoignit sa famille. Ils étaient tapis dans les buissons, observant les humains qui allumaient des feux.

« Que font-ils ?» demanda Riza.

« Ils enfument la forêt pour obliger les loups à sortir. Un piège grossier, Nuage Noir en a vu d'autres.» répondit Merwen.

« Il ne va donc pas donner l'assaut ?» demanda le frère de Riza.

« Oh que si. Nuage noir a flairé le piège, mais les loups sont de fiers guerriers. Ils n'hésiteront pas.» répondit Merwen.

Riza entendit son deuxième frère arriver. Elle s'aperçut aussitôt de ce qu'il portait. Et de qui ça venait.

« Roy m'offre ceci ?» dit-elle.

Elle prit la petite dague multicolore.

« Que c'est joli.»

La jeune femme sourit, et la passa autour de son cou. Puis elle se leva et se blottit contre sa mère.

« Mère, il est temps. Nos chemins se séparent, mais je ferais honneur à notre tribu.» dit-elle.

« Je n'en doute pas. Cependant, tu peux aussi choisir de rejoindre le jeune humain.» fit Merwen.

« Je n'aime pas les humains.» répondit Riza.

« Celui-là pourtant te plaît bien. Mais soit, va. Vous deux, accompagez-là.» répondit Merwen à l'adresse de ses fils.

Riza plissa les yeux. Sa mère avait raison, Roy lui plaisait, toutefois elle devait défendre son territoire.

« Merci mère. Je serais les yeux de l'alpha Nuage Noir, puisqu'il est aveugle.»

Riza grimpa sur le dos d'un de ses frères, et s'élança. En bas, les loups chargeaient déjà. Hélas, le terrain était miné. Des formidables explosions projetèrent les loups à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Cela ne suffit pas à arrêter la charge. Les loups atteignirent certains humains, et les broyèrent entre leurs crocs. Riza arriva au milieu des loups.

« Le clan des pumas se joint à vous pour la bataille ! Dites-moi où se trouve l'alpha !» dit-elle à un guerrier.

Le loup lui répondit par grognements.

« Merci, et bon courage !» fit Riza.

Elle comprenait le langage des animaux. Le puma accéléra pour rejoindre la tête de la meute. Il fallait également éviter les explosions. Riza espérait aider l'alpha à guider l'attaque, et remporter la victoire. Ah ! Elle le voyait. Ses frères l'amenèrent à lui.

« Tu es venue, fille de Merwen. Je t'en remercie, plus nous sommes de combattants plus on pourra remporter la victoire.» fit Nuage Noir.

« Oui, laissez-moi être vos yeux alpha.» demanda Riza.

« Volontiers.»

Riza guida alors le vieux loup parmi les mines. Grâce à elle, il put décimer une ligne d'arquebusiers. Riza et les pumas combattaient à ses côtés. La bataille était féroce. Aucun des deux camps ne semblait disposer à laisser le moindre centimètre carré. Le ciel s'assombrissait de la fumée des armes, et les corps tant humains qu'animaux jonchaient le sol, le sang souillant l'herbe verte. Riza tentait de localiser dame Lyra. Si elle pouvait avoir le privilège de la tuer, elle vengerait ainsi sa mère et les combattants de la forêt. Mais Lyra paraissait être absente du champ de bataille. Riza enrageait de ne pas pouvoir aller la chercher, Nuage Noir avait besoin d'elle.

Quand Riza voulut revenir vers lui, elle se rendit compte qu'il allait droit sur une mine.

« Alpha ! Non pas par là ! Virez !» hurla-t-elle.

Mais allait-il l'entendre, dans ce varcame ? Il semblerait que oui, car Riza le vit dévier de sa trajectoire. Malgré cela, la mine explosa.

* * *

De son côté, Roy avait regagné le village de forgerons. Il découvrit qu'il était également attaqué. Le brun décida d'aller voir au village comment s'en sortaient les occupants. Naturellement, les assaillants ne manquèrent pas une occasion de l'attaquer. Le prince lança Satori au galop. Il ne voulait pas subir encore sa malédiction. Le cours d'eau le séparant du village fut en vue. Des cavaliers se trouvaient sur les rives naturellement. Qu'à cela ne tienne.

Le cerf blanc s'élança à grande vitesse, et bondit par-dessus les soldats. Ces derniers en furent stupéfaits. Une fois dans l'eau, Roy quitta le dos de sa monture et se mit à nager en apnée aussi longtemps qu'il put. Quand il refit surface, quelques flèches tombèrent ici et là, mais il put atteindre le village.

« Ca alors ! Regardez qui revient !» fit une femme sur le rempart.

« Il a survécu ? C'est incroyable !» dit Maria.

« Maria ! Comment vous vous en sortez ?» appela Roy.

« Ca peut aller on résiste ! Mais il nous faudrait dame Lyra et les hommes !» répondit la brune.

« Alors je vais aller les chercher, où puis-je les trouver ?» questionna le prince.

« Près de la forêt interdite, dame Lyra livre bataille aux loups ! Va, on résistera jusqu'à ton retour.»

« Voilà ton arc et tes flèches !» lança Denis.

Roy se remit à nager. Il lui fallait gagner la rive, ensuite l'endroit où Lyra se trouvait. Maria lui avait montré la direction. Aussitôt qu'il fut sur la terre ferme, il remonta sur Satori et repartit au triple galop. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit des bruits de galops. Quelle poisse ! Des cavaliers, et un cheval courait plus vite qu'un cerf.

« _Je risque fort de céder à ma malédiction. Sauf si j'attaque en premier. Mais ils portent des protections.»_ pensa-t-il_._

Mais le visage demeurait dégagé. Ca se tentait. Roy prit une flèche dans son carquois, la plaça et visa les yeux. Un premier cavalier tomba, rapidement suivi d'un deuxième. Ces bonhommes n'avaient que des sabres, il pourrait s'en débarrasser facilement. Roy renouvela l'opération autant de fois que nécessaire. Les flèches fendaient les airs, avant de se ficher dans un globe oculaire Là, ses poursuivants étaient hors course. Roy était satisfait d'avoir combattu sans que son mal n'intervienne. C'aurait été pire autrement.

Enfin il arriva près du lieu de bataille. Roy stoppa sa monture, et mis pied à terre. L'endroit empestait le loup grillé, et plus généralement la mort. Des fumées noires s'élevaient, le sol était dévasté. Les grands loups de la meute de Nuage Noir jonchaient le sol. Le prince s'avança au milieu de ce massacre. Les hommes n'y étaient pas allés de main morte, à en juger par les plaies des bêtes. Le prince finit par arriver devant une fosse où étaient alignés des corps humains. Un homme du village des forgerons était accroupi dans la fosse, en état de choc.

Un homme vint à la recontre du prince. Il avait le visage camouflé, et n'était pas du village. Il demanda à Roy ce qu'il venait faire ici.

« J'ai un message pour dame Lyra.» répondit-il.

« Dis-le moi, je lui ferais passer.» reprit le soldat.

« Je dois lui dire en personne.» répliqua le brun.

« Dame Lyra n'est pas ici, et si tu viens pour espionner ...»

C'est alros que Dolchatte arriva. Il reconnaut Roy et vint vers lui.

« T'as encore en vie ? C'est fantastique.» dit-il en guise de salut.

« Que s'est-il passé ici au juste ?» s'enquit le brun.

« Ca été terrible. Une meute composée de centaines de loups a attaqué. Nous participions au combat, mais on s'est bien gardé de nous dire que des bombes seraient lancées. Résultat on a passé la journée à ensevelir nos morts.» raconta Dolchatte.

« Et la princesse Riza, était-elle là ?» s'enquit Roy.

Elle était déjà partie le matin, et quelque chose lui disait que la jeune femme avait dû prendre part au combat.

« Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on a gravement blessé le chef de meute.»

Roy essaya de ne pas imaginer Riza blessée, mutilée ou pire morte.

« Dolchatte, vous devez retourner au village. Il est attaqué en ce moment même, les femmes résistent mais elles ne tiendront pas indéfiniment.» révéla Roy.

« Quoi ? Ah les pendards, ils nous ont éloignés exprès. Sans dame Lyra pour mener le combat on est fichus !» s'exclama Dolchatte.

Roy l'informa qu'il la cherchait, justement. Un autre des forgerons précisa qu'elle était en forêt, chassant la déesse de la nature. Dolchatte informa les siens de l'attaque de leur forteresse, ce qui suscita une vive émotion parmi les concernés. Mais les soldats refusaient d'envoyer un messager retrouver dame Lyra.

* * *

« Dame Lyra est manipulée par ces gredins. Ils veulent qu'on laisse nos femmes et nos forges.» fit un homme près de Roy.

Un des forgerons signala soudain un puma. Roy alla aussitôt voir. Il le reconnut : un des frères de Riza était coincé sous les corps massifs des loups, et tentait de s'en dégager. Le prince s'élança aussitôt à son secours. Mais seul, il n'arriverait jamais à soulever le corps d'un des canidés.

« Laisse ce puma mon garçon, et rentre chez toi. Tu as dit ton message, alors décampe.» fit un des soldats.

« Pas question ! Grâce lui je retrouverais dame Lyra, la forêt est son domaine.» répondit Roy, courbé par l'effort.

Le soldat brandit alors une sarbacane. Une fléchette se planta dans la chair du loup que soulevait le prince, juste au-dessus de son épaule.

« Une fléchette empoisonnée, mais vous êtes fou !» fit un villageois.

« Ne me dites pas que vous préférez la tête de la déesse à votre foyer.» lança Roy.

Une autre fléchette le manqua de peu. Dolchatte fut le premier à réagir. Il assoma le soldat. Ses compagnons firent aussitôt de même avec le reste. Roy de son côté, ne pouvait plus soutenir le corps du loup. Il risquait de se faire écraser ... heureusement les hommes forgerons lui vinrent en aide. Le puma fut dégagé. Les hommes s'écartèrent rapidement au passage du félin. Le puma attendit Roy. Satori vint saluer du bout du museau le félin, qui lui rendit la pareille.

« Maintenant, à vous de jouer. Attendez près du lac jusqu'à mon retour.» dit Roy.

« D'accord, fais bien attention à toi.» répondit Dolchatte.

« Je te confie mon arc, mon carquois est vide.» conclut Roy.

Il remit ses affaires à Dolchatte, et rejoignit le puma. Tous deux s'élancèrent vers la forêt.

« On doit retrouver Riza au plus vite. Dame Lyra ne sera pas loin, et on pourra éviter une catastrophe !» dit Roy.


	7. La fureur de la déesse

**Et voilà c'est la fin. Que va-t-il arriver à la forêt et à ses habitants ? Merci à tous ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture !!**

* * *

Dans la forêt, Riza escortait Nuage Noir. Le grand et vieux loup perdait son sang. La bataille avait été terrible, surtout pour les canidés. Eux qui avaient cru remporter la victoire, repousser les humains ... à présent leur meute était décimée. Riza ruminait leur échec. Merwen les avait pourtant prévenus. Les humains possédaient des armes plus redoutables que les crocs ou les griffes, ils avaient infligé des pertes dans le camp adversaire, mais comparées aux leurs, c'était derisoire. Les humains avaient gagné.

«_ Non, je tuerai cette femme, et vengerai ainsi tout le monde. Sans cette femme, les humains sont plus vulnérables._» pensa Riza en serrant sa lance.

Elle sauverait la forêt, seule s'il le fallait. Soudain, Nuage Noir glissa. Riza fit ce qu'elle put pour le retenir.

« Courage alpha ! Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. La déesse vous guérira, et vous pourrez repartir au combat. Nous vaincrons cette fois-ci.» dit-elle.

Hélas, il semblait que le fauve n'en avait plus pour longtemps. La blonde se retourna soudain.

« Je sens quelque chose.» dit-elle.

Le puma approcha de la jeune femme, pour confirmer. Une chose approchait derrière eux. Des humains ? Riza savait qu'ils les cherchaient. Une forme apparut. Elle ressemblait à un loup, mais la fille de Merwen sentait qu'un détail clochait.

« Un de vos guerriers ?» dit-elle.

« Quoi ?» fit Nuage Noir.

L'alpha se releva. Il huma l'air.

« Ils sont revenus ... le combat peut reprendre. En avant mes guerriers !» fit Nuage Noir.

Il lança un appel. D'autres formes émergèrent, convergeant vers le fauve. Riza allait dire quelque chose, quand elle fut soudain entraînée par Nuage Noir. Ce dernier paraissait avoir retrouvé des forces, et fonçait à travers les bois.

« Alpha Nuage Noir écoutez ! Ce ne sont pas vos loups, mais des humains ! Ils ont pris leur peau pour nous abuser !» cria Riza.

Mais le loup sombre était sourd à ses paroles, convaincu que sa meute le rejoignait. Riza suivait tant bien que mal le chef de meute. A ce rythme, ils allaient bien finir par percuter quelque chose. Un tronc d'arbre se présenta à eux. Riza lâcha le loup pour bondir par dessus. Prenant appui sur le tronc elle exécuta une pirouette.

« Alpha arrêtez ! Nous les conduisons tout droit à la déesse ! C'est un piège !» reprit Riza.

Inutile. Le loup était persuadé que la déesse avait ressuscité les siens pour qu'ils puissent tuer les humains.

« Riza ! Ils nous encerclent ! Nuage Noir est perdu, nous devons le laisser !» fit le puma.

« Pas question ! Si je l'abandonne il finira comme Crocs d'argent ! Va trouver notre mère et préviens-la du piège des hommes.» répondit Riza.

Le puma bondit par-dessus les hommes déguisés et fila. Nuage Noir lui, finit tout bonnement par s'essoufler. Il s'allongea, à bout de force. Riza se mit aussitôt en position pour défendre le vieux loup.

« Le premier qui ose s'approcher ... je le dépiaute !» avertit-elle.

« Ca brûle ... j'ai mal.» fit Nuage Noir.

Riza se retourna. Des plaques rouges apparurent sur la fourrure noire. Ensuite, ce fut un fourmillement de tentacules.

« Oh non ! Seigneur Nuage Noir vous devez résister !» dit Riza en arrachant les tentacules.

Les humains en profitèrent pour approcher. Riza les chassa immédiatement. La jeune femme entendit soudain un rugissement. Son deuxième frère appelait pour la localiser. Et il n'était pas seul.

« Roy !» souffla-t-elle.

Nuage Noir se leva, et hurla. Il était couvert de ces choses rouges.

« Non non non ! Battez-vous seigneur Nuage Noir, la forêt a besoin de vous ! Vous devez ... AH !»

Un coup à la tête la fit s'effondrer sur le museau du fauve. De l'autre côté, le frère de Riza reçut sa réponse.

* * *

« Tu l'as trouvée ?» demanda Roy.

« Oui, mais elle est en danger. Dépêchons !» répondit le puma.

Roy s'élança, suivit du félin. Le prince courait de toute la vitesse dont il était capable.

« Tu es trop lent ! Grimpe !» fit le puma en le rattrapant.

Roy s'aggripa à la fourrure et monta sur le dos du puma. Ce dernier reprit de la vitesse, avant de sauter dans le vide. Il rebondit sur un rocher et continua. Tout à coup, le brun aperçut une colonne d'hommes. Des chasseurs, venus sans doute éliminer la déesse de la forêt. Le puma les renversa comme un jeu de quille. Tout au bout, dame Lyra accompagnée de Yoki.

« Je dois la prévenir, continue seul ! Trouve Merwen et les autres.» dit-il.

Roy sauta. Lyra parut surprise de le revoir en bonne santé.

« Lyra ! Ton village est attaqué par les soldats d'Archer ! Oublie la déesse et porte secours aux femmes !» lança-t-il.

« Tu as une preuve de ce que tu avance ?» répondit Lyra.

« Je n'ai aucune raison de te mentir ! Rebrousse chemin maintenant ou tu perdra tout !» répliqua Roy.

Pourvu qu'il arrive à la convaincre. De nombreuses vies dépendaient de la décision de cette femme.

« J'ai entraîné les femmes au combat. Elles sont parfaitement capable de se défendre.»

Roy serra les poings. Tant pis. Riza avait besoin de lui. Roy tourna le dos et fila dans les bois. Qu'il arrive au moins à sauver quelqu'un. Il arriva près de la rivière où il avait été guéri. Merwen s'y trouvait, le corps à moitié immergé. Roy se précipita vers elle. Les yeux du fauve étaient clos.

« Riiiiizaaaa ! Où est tu, c'est Roy ! Rizaaaa !» appela-t-il.

Perdue dans les tentacules de Nuage Noir, Riza entendit soudain la voix du prince. Les choses rouges la contaminaient également, car certaines sortaient de son corps.

« Roy ? ROOOYYY JE SUIS LA !» cria-t-elle.

Le brun crut entendre sa voix. Nuage Noir débarqua, suivi des hommes déguisés. Ils se regroupèrent autour du prince, et sortirent des sarbacanes.

« Va-t'en, ou nous te tuerons.» avertit l'un d'eux.

« Ca m'étonnerait que la déesse vienne si on se bat ici.» rétorqua Roy.

Nuage Noir hurla à nouveau, et des tentacules tombèrent au sol, écartant les faux loups. Roy aperçut soudain le pied de Riza qui dépassait de ce tas rouge. Il se précipita.

« Riza !»

Il écartait la forêt de tentacules aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Un éclat coloré brilla, puis il la trouva.

« Roy !» s'exclama-t-elle.

« C'est bon je vais te tirer de là !» répondit le brun en lui attrapant le bras.

Il commença à la tirer. Mais le loup n'était pas d'accord. Cette intrusion le gênait grandement. Il se secoua. Roy ferma les yeux, tâchant de tenir bon. Mais l'alpha eut raison de lui. Le prince fut projeté en l'air.

« ROY !» hurla Riza avant de se faire engloutir à nouveau.

Le concerné rebondit sur Merwen, et atterrit dans l'eau. Les frère de Riza déboulèrent, et attaquèrent les hommes. Leur mère ouvrit alors les yeux.

* * *

« Je conservais mes forces pour cette femme ignoble.» dit-elle.

Elle se redressa. Ses fils avaient chassés les humains, et la rejoignirent. Merwen leur demandèrent de ne pas approcher de Nuage Noir. Ce dernier gronda.

« Mon pauvre Nuage Noir ! Tu es incapable de parler à cause de ce poison.» dit Merwen.

Lyra et sa troupe était arrivée près du lac. Ils restèrent à couvert pour observer le spectacle. Nuage Noir attaqua. Merwen encaissa, et riposta par un coup de griffe.

« Tu va me rendre ma fille, démon !»

Un coup de mâchoîre faillit l'atteindre. Merwen était à bout de force, pendant que Nuage Noir avait retrouvé des forces grâce à la malédiction. La mère puma tint bon, animée par l'énergie pour sauver Riza. Mais le loup la fit soudain bouler.

« Roy ... ne fera-tu donc rien pour sauver celle que tu aime ?» lança Merwen.

Au fonds de l'eau, le prince reprit connaissance. Ses yeux devinrent rouges. Il grimaça : l'eau pure luttait contre la malédiction. Le prince parvint à sortir, et se rua vers Nuage Noir. Le loup gronda. Le prince lui déchira la truffe, le loup hurla de douleur. Roy arracha les tentacules très rapidement. L'alpha se secouait dans tous les sens pour s'en débarrasser.

« Grrr !» gronda le brun.

Il referma le poing, et explosa un oeil. Le loup poussa un cri déchirant. Merwen se redressa avec peine. Roy trouva enfin Riza, et sauta sur le sol ferme. Nuage Noir était fou de rage.

« Plonge avec elle, je le retiens !» lança Merwen.

Roy obtempéra, et d'un bond formidable fut englouti par l'eau sacrée, serrant Riza contre lui. Merwen gronda face au loup noir.

« Regardez la voilà !»fit Yoki.

La déesse de la nature avançait sur l'eau. Nuage Noir sentit sa présence, et sa colère fit place à de la crainte. La déesse glissait sur l'eau.

« Regardez vous tous ! Je vais vous montrer comment on tue une divinité !» lança Lyra.

Elle sortit des fourrés. Roy émergea, Riza dans ses bras. Il se trouva en face de la déesse. Un coup de feu claqua, et secoua la déesse. Roy découvrit Lyra sur la rive.

« Arrêta ça tout de suite !» s'exclama-t-il.

La déesse regarda celle qui lui avait tiré dessus. Sa longue queue frappa l'eau, et une grande vague vint s'abattre sur la rive où Lyra se trouvait. Cette dernière se jeta sur le côté, laissant l'eau frapper tous les autres derrière.

« Je dois viser sa tête.» fit Lyra.

La déesse avait gagné la rive. Nuage Noir recula. La créature lui toucha le museau de sa patte.

« Repose en paix mon enfant. Toi aussi Merwen.» dit la déesse.

Les deux animaux s'effondrèrent. Sur la rive, Yoki émergea, trempé.

« Wow ! Elle les a tué ?» demanda-t-il.

Lyra de son côté, avait rechargé et s'apprêtait à tirer de nouveau. Roy s'était rapproché du bord. Il sortit son arme blanche, et la lança sur l'arquebuse. Mais même s'il l'atteignit, cela n'empêcha pas la femme de tirer. La tête de la déesse se détacha de son corps. Riza reprit connaissance, juste pour voir la catastrophe.

* * *

« NON !» cria-t-elle.

Le vent se mit soudain à souffler très fort. Roy retint Riza contre lui. Ce souffle n'était pas normal. La terre se mit soudain à trembler. Roy se rendit compte que quelque chose tombait des arbres. Les sylfées ... elles tombaient comme des mouches, pour rentrer dans le sol.

« Venez par ici vite ! Il faut prendre la tête.» appela Lyra.

Pendant ce temps, une bulle d'une substance noire s'échappait du corps décapité de la déesse. Elle finit par exploser, se répandant partout. Mais lorsqu'elle toucha les hommes, ceux-ci moururent aussitôt.

« Les porteurs sont morts madame !» fit Roa.

« Apportez le réceptacle vite !» s'exclama Lyra.

Un incendie avait commencé à se déclarer. La terre se fendait. Il fallait quitter immédiatement cet endroit. Roa apportait la boîte pour contenir la tête, quand il vit quelque chose qui le figea. Une tête avançait vers Lyra.

« Madame attention !» s'écria-t-il.

La tête en question bondit, et arracha le bras de Lyra. C'était la tête de Merwen, qui atterrit dans une des nombreuses bulles. Roy retint la femme quand elle tomba. Il se précipita vers le lac.

« L'eau va ralentir la déesse, dépêchons.» dit le prince.

« Je sais pas nager !» objecta Roa.

« T'as qu'à marcher au fonds de l'eau.»

Le prince noua sa chemise autour de Lyra, qui protesta faiblement.

« Je dois vous ramener au village, je l'ai promis.» répondit Roy.

Il l'entraîna avec elle dans l'eau. Le sang de la déesse commençait à les rattraper. Sur la rive, Riza attendit, furieuse. Elle arracha la dague de cristal offerte par Roy.

« Donne-la moi, que je répande ses boyaux sur le sol ! Ma mère est morte à cause d'elle, et maintenant c'est la forêt tout entière !» s'exclama-t-elle.

« Lyra a déjà été punie, par Merwen d'ailleurs.» répondit Roy en tirant Lyra hors de l'eau.

Riza serra les poings, en proie à une colère intense.

« Tout est fini ... la forêt disparaît ...»

« Non Riza. Nous pouvons encore apaiser la colère de la déesse. Et pour ça j'ai besoin de toi.» reprit le prince en la regardant.

« Pas question ! Je n'aiderais aucun humain, je les hais !» s'exclama Riza.

Roy se releva, touché par sa détresse.

« Riza nous devons ...»

« TAIS-TOI ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre, tu continue à défendre les humains malgré ce qu'ils ont fait ! Tu es de leur côté ça n'a jamais changé !» tempêta la blonde, dont les larmes perlaient aux yeux à présent.

« Toi aussi tu es humaine tu sais.» fit Roy doucement.

« Jamais de la vie, je suis comme ma mère !»

Roy s'approcha d'elle, voulant la calmer. Mais Riza se débattit et finit par lui planter la dague dans la poitrine. Aussitôt elle eut peur. Que venait-elle de faire ? Elle l'avait blessé, tué peut-être ! Lui, qu'elle avait finit par aimer ... Riza leva les yeux vers Roy, horrifiée de son geste. Le prince la serra dans ses bras. La lame en cristal était trop petite pour tuer.

« Riza je suis désolé. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour éviter cette castatrophe, mais j'ai échoué.» dit-il.

« Qu'est-ce je vais devenir ?» répondit la blonde, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

« Nous allons commencer par rendre sa tête à la déesse. Ensuite nous aviserons.» répondit Roy.

* * *

Riza acquiesça. Le prince indiqua à Roa où trouver les villageois. Puis lui et Riza quittèrent la forêt mourante. La déesse avait énormément grandi, et dépassait de loin les arbres. Le corps hybride sans tête avançait à la recherche de ce qu'il lui manquait. Sa substance se répandait dans les environs, en une multitude de bras fouillant la surface de la terre. A cheval sur les pumas, Roy et Riza tentaient de retrouver Yoki et ses trois porteurs. C'est eux qui tenait la tête de la déesse.

« Je dois aussi prévenir les villageois, je leur ai fait une promesse.» lança Roy.

Du reste, il apparaissait que ceux qu'ils cherchaient avait pris la direction des forges. Quand le forteresse fut en vue, Roy demanda à sa monture de s'arrêter. Les assaillants s'étaient arrêtés, attendant l'aube pour reprendre l'assaut. Du haut des remparts, Maria l'aperçut.

« Roy, t'es revenu !»

« Oui, Maria écoute bien : vous devez partir immédiatement, la tête de la déesse a été coupée. Passez par le lac, l'eau vous protègera. Les hommes et dame Lyra arrivent.» lança Roy.

Du reste, Maria put apercevoir la coulée de sang divin. Ce fut ensuite la forme de la déesse qui émergea de derrière les montagnes.

« Maria on fait quoi ?» demanda Dennis paniqué.

« On l'invite à boire un verre, idiot ! Que tous le monde reste calme, les valides prennent les blessés et on se dépêche.» lança Maria.

Les forgerons se hâtèrent. Ils sortirent du village rapidement, et descendirent vers le lac. Roy lui, était remonté sur le puma. Les félins bondissaient par-dessus les coulées. Le fort fut submergé, et les forges prirent feu.

« Les voilà !» s'exclama Riza.

Elle descendit et ordonna à ses frères de se sauver. Puis elle et Roy coururent vers Yoki, et lui barrèrent la route.

« Tiens vous êtes en vie, je suis content !» fit Yoki.

« Pourquoi fuis-tu par là ? Le village est de l'autre côté. Je croyais que c'était dame Lyra qui devait rapporter la tête à l'empereur. A moins que tu ne la destine à quelqu'un d'autre. Comme Archer, ce qui expliquerait son attaque.» fit Roy.

« Aaaheuh .. écoute mon garçon, il arrive que certaines choses changent. C'est ce qui est arrivé à la forêt, elle devait mourir c'est tout. Quand le soleil se lèvera, la déesse disparaîtra et ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.» expliqua Yoki.

« Mauvais souvenir ? C'est votre sale carcasse puante qui ne sera plus qu'un souvenir !» s'exclama Riza.

Roy la retint.

« Redonne-nous la tête Yoki, avant que je ne m'énerve.» fit le prince, dont les yeux flamboyaient déjà.

« Ecoute si tu cherchesà m'intimider c'est mal parti.» répondit Yoki, qui s'était pourtant crispé sous ce regard brûlant.

Il lança alors un coup de pied. Roy recula sous le coup, puis bloqua les suivants. Yoki commanda à ses hommes d'avancer. Mais Riza leur barra à nouveau la route. Un des porteur sortit alors un poignard. La blonde frappa du pied au poignet, avant d'en flanquer un autre en pleine tête. Trois autres porteurs s'enfuirent. Roy de son côté, sentit son bras le brûler. La malédiction lui premettrait peut-être d'atteindre son but.

« Je t'avais prévenu.» fit-il les yeux rouges.

« Hein ?»

Le prince arracha la jambe du moine qu'il tenait. Il s'en prit ensuite aux bras et enfin la tête. Riza coursait les porteurs. Ces derniers eurent la route barrée par le sang de la déesse. Ils voulurent faire demi-tour, mais trébuchèrent. Le réceptacle contenant la tête tomba et dévala une pente. Riza tâcha de la rattraper. Ce fut Roy qui stoppa la boîte.

« Vite ouvrons-là.» dit la blonde.

Elle ôta la barre qui fermait le couvercle. Tous deux prirent ensuite la tête. Riza remarqua que la tâche de la malédiction gagna beaucoup de terrain sur leurs corps.

« Déesse de la nature ! Nous te rendons ta tête ! Prends-la et vis en paix !» lança le prince.

Il avait pris Riza contre lui. La déesse se pencha. Une coulée d'or s'abattit alors sur le couple. La tête se ressouda au corps de la créature hybride. Ses cornes, qui avaient été coupées pour rentrer dans la boîte, repoussèrent. La divinité se redressa, au moment où le soleil se levait. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la forge. Ouvrant la bouche, elle souffla un vent si fort qu'il balaya soldats et remparts. La déesse posa ensuite les pattes au sol. L'herbe poussa, recouvrant tout. Son oeuvre accomplie, la divinité disparut dans une poussière d'or.

Dans les hautes herbes, Roy reprit connaissance le premier. La force de la déesse était grande ... Il réveilla Riza, et lui montra le paysage. Ses frères pumas se tenaient sur un rocher. Leur corps ne comportait plus aucune trace de la malédiction.

« Ca n'est tout de même pas la forêt. Je ne sais pas si nous pouvons nous établir ici.» dit-elle.

« Dans ce cas, viens avec moi dans ma région. Ma tribu ne te fera aucun mal, ni à tes frères.» proposa Roy.

Riza le regarda, considérant l'offre. Il n'y avait plus rien ici pour elle et ses frères. Leur domaine avait disparu. Et puis ... elle n'avait pas envie de se séparer de Roy. Le seul humain à avoir trouvé le chemin de son coeur.

« D'accord, nous venons avec toi.»

Elle nicha sa main dans la sienne. Satori vint à leur rencontre. Le couple partit main dans la main, et Riza osa même poser sa tête sur l'épaule du prince. Elle le remercia tendrement de l'aide qu'il lui avait apportée. En réponse, Roy lui fit une bise et la prit par la taille. Les forgerons pour leur part, décidèrent de repartir sur de nouvelles bases.

Des jours plus tard, le village du prince l'accueillit avec une grande joie. Riza alla s'installer dans la forêt attenante, n'étant pas prête à vivre au milieu des hommes. Roy savait qu'ils se verraient tous les jours, aussi la laissa-t-il faire. Il revint chez lui, célébrer son retour et sa guérison.


End file.
